Pulling You Back
by klcm
Summary: A case involving Penelope's childhood means she has to clear out some skeletons from her closet, some holding surprises others being predictable... she also has to allow the worlds of past and present collide and mix... how will it all go down? mix genre!
1. Heading Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Detective Lanes... this is the fourth murder like this in 2 weeks, we're dealing with a serial killer.'

'I want to be double certain before we recruit extra hands.' The detective replied, not truly wanting to believe that the town was under threat of a serial killers master mind.

'Well Sir... all families have consisted of three victims, mother, father, and child. All killed by one fatal cut to the throat, a picture of the deceased child taken and their laptops taken and sent back within the first 24 hours with new programmes, photo's of the murder before their own and unknown codes. I'd say that warrants extra help.'

The detective sighed and looked at the new victim's house. 'Quantico's B.A.U. team. They're our best bet for now.'

----------------------------------------------------

'Round table guys we have a case.' JJ said holding up the files in her hands. 'Someone needs to get Garcia.'

'I'm on it and we'll be straight up.' Morgan said sharply and stood. He saw the other's exchange glances and brushed them off; they all knew it was obvious that should just ask the pair out right. He walked swiftly down the corridor and rapped on the door with his broad knuckles.

'Enter.' Penelope called out and continued to type away seemingly lost in the world of codes, virtual text and gooey mind boggling her in wonderful understanding bliss.

'Baby girl that untamed mind of yours is needed.'

'Okay handsome.' She continued to click away and then the screens went black. 'Let's go.' she said picking her laptop and note pad and funky pen up.

'They're guessing about us 2 by the way.' Morgan said as they walked down the corridor.

'You mean apart from Hotch and Rossi months ago... the other's are now latching on?'

'Exactly. Although Hotch knew, and roped Rossi into help.' He joked, as he opened the door for her to walk into the bull pen, he then followed her up the stairs and into the room and they took the last remaining seats around the table.

'We have 12 victims in total so far, 4 different families all from the same area, all killed the same.' JJ said as she pushed the button and the first family killed appeared. 'The Clarkson', father, mother and son found dead with their throats slit. Nothing missing from the house but their laptop.'

Penelope wrote notes, while the others chucked in suggestions on building up a profile. 'Second family are the Woods. Father, mother and daughter. Again killed with slit throats only thing taken was the laptop.'

'So we have a killer that wants death and a laptop.'

'Except he is sending the laptops back upgraded, with photos of the previous murders and with some unknown code.'

'Which is where you Garcia come in... you're coming with us this time.' Penelope nodded her response as she continued to write.

'The third family the Parker's, father, mother and son... again follows suit and the fourth family, found this morning were the Keaton's father, mother, daughter.' Penelope looked as JJ clicked the button and their photos appeared.

'Excuse me.' She muttered as paled, pushed away and fled the room. Everyone looked around just as Penelope fled with a look they all knew.

'JJ and Prentiss go after her...' Hotch said immediately knowing something was wrong with the family that appeared on the screen. JJ and Prentiss left the room and found Penelope in the bathroom.

'Garcia?'

'I'll be out in a moment.' Penelope's voice came out with evident tears. 'Go back, finish the briefing.'

'Hotch won't let us back in without you... what's wrong?'

'JJ where is this case?'

'Long Beach California.' The only closed toilet cubicle that was locked, opened and Penelope came out. 'Why?'

'I come from there... the Keaton's were my next door neighbours when I was little. Their daughter she has a disorder where she's severely disabled.'

'Garcia we didn't know.'

'It's okay, you weren't to know.'

'How far was she disabled?'

'She has a condition that stunts growth she was 4 when my parents died, I used to help look after her for allowance. She had this special laptop to help her to read and learn, because she couldn't do it otherwise.'

'All the other children, the laptops are their s to help with learning disabilities.'

'Let's get back.' Penelope pushed.

'Garcia... Penelope are you sure you can do this?' Garcia just nodded and headed for the door. The men all looked at Penelope as they entered, their eyes intently studying her.

'Garcia... what happened?'

'Erm Sir... I know the Keaton's.' Was all Penelope said. 'Well I knew them.'

'How?'

'They lived next door to my family's home.'

'Can you handle the case?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Okay... JJ ring their local PD and tell them we are on our ways.' Hotch said standing. 'Wheels up in 2 hours, be ready.'

Everyone packed up and began to leave, Penelope took a little slower, processing the deaths of people so close to her. Her whole childhood or at least most of it had been spent with the Keaton's and now they were gone and she was on her way to California, to her home town. Where she would ultimately come against the past.

'Hey baby girl you okay?'

'Yeah.' She said, her normal exuberant spark gone.

'I know you're not but I'll let it slide this time... let's go and get some stuff together so we're ready.'

'Okay handsome.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Quantico was now their distant location; they had landed in California and were on their way to Long Beach's police department to start the process necessary with the case. As they entered, Penelope stuck to the back like she always did.

'Agent Hotchner right?'

'That's correct, this is my team Agents Jareau, Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia.'

'Penelope Garcia you say?'

'I did detective.' Hotch looked behind him at Penelope. 'Come here Garcia.'

As soon as the detective saw her he smiled broadly. 'Well 12 years hasn't changed you in the slightest has it Penelope.' Penelope blushed. 'When we have a down part we need to talk.' The team exchanged glances, this man was evidently 20 something years Penelope's senior, plus 12 years had passed and here he was engaging in excited small talk with her. 'Your team can set up in there; I hope the room is efficient enough.'

The team set to work, pulling out the missing pieces that they may have missed while Penelope began to unlock the code on the laptops. After 6 hours of nonstop work, backwards and forwards trips to the newest crime scene and the previous one the team took off for the night, hitting a small Diner that they had asked Penelope to recommend. Settling down they all still wanted to know about her and the detective, they saw her hesitant but she willingly started.

'The detective from the police department was a help to me when I was 16.'

'Garcia... I think it's time you shared with the other 3.' Hotch prompted, Penelope just nodded and sucked in a breath before beginning.

'When I was sixteen, I was in the park near our house, I was waiting for my brother and our friend to come home from practice, it was dark, and they came and found me like they usually did, we were just hanging out when 3 men came into the area with us, my brother and our friend got me up and walked we out, them either side of me. Two of the men left the way they came the other ran around to get in front of us. They ganged up on us and one of them pulled a knife out, he waved it in my face and started to hurl abuse at me, I don't why but he went crazy and laughed, he put the knife down but then he pulled it out again and he stabbed me in the stomach.' The team bar 3 members looked at Penelope in shock. 'My brother and our friend went to lay me down and stem the bleed but the one who stabbed me made the other 2 get my brother and our friend, I watched as they dragged them into the basketball courts just to our left, when they were there they beat them before killing them, I lost consciousness not long after that but when I woke up, the detective from the police department interviewed me when I wouldn't let anyone else near me, we kept in contact ever since but when my parents died I cut all ties here.'

'Only he interviewed you?'

'I was sixteen, I wouldn't let anyone other than my parents or other brothers near me.' Penelope said looking down at the cup of coffee in front of her. 'He helped me a lot after it.'

They nodded. 'So your brother was playing the big brother and tried to protect you?'

'In some sense, in others he was doing what he did best.'

'What's that?'

'He was doing the twin brother duty.'

------------------------------

TBC

What'd you think??


	2. Given Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You had a twin?' Penelope bit her lip and nodded. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Because it's not something that ever came up in a conversation, coming here for this case, I don't know it's scary, my other brother's still live here, as does my aunt and lots of old people from like school. People that I haven't seen for 12 years.'

'You sure you want to be here?'

'I do... I really do, don't get me wrong its daunting that its so close to my past but I thrive on the here and now, not the then, I've managed to move on from that so you have no need to worry about me... I have my support and the past is the past.' She said with a definite tone to her voice.

'Doris?' They saw Penelope smile at the name but they looked confused as she then turned. 'It really is you.' They watched Penelope stand and accept a hug excitedly from a man the same age as her. '12 years Penelope Garcia, I have to the right to know why?'

'Lance you knew it was hard for me.'

'But you disappeared Doris.' She laughed at him. 'Doris since the age of 4, Doris until the day you die Penelope.' He said as he tapped her nose and she laughed warmly.

'Yeah you said that when we were 4 as well.' She turned the team and dragged the handsome man over to them. 'Guys this is Lance, confidante since birth.' She then introduced them to the man.

'Doris?' JJ and Emily said in matrimonial unison.

'She played a character in a school play called Doris...'

'I could still call you farmer Pickles.'

'But you won't because that teacher was a nut case Penny... you knew it then.' They laughed and Penelope blushed slightly, she didn't miss the look of jealousy Derek had at the way Lance was holding Penelope close. 'You're girl here tried everything to get rid of that teacher.'

'Everything eh Penelope?'

'Erm...' She said. 'She hated me so I might as well make up for it.' She saw them laugh at the fact she never changed and turned to Lance placed both her hands on his shoulders. 'Where's that handsome hunk of yours? Please tell me you're still together?' She asked all knowing.

'Oh Owen is just parking up.' He smiled happily at her, and they all saw her smile larger at what he had just said and Lance then looked at the team. 'Mind if I just kidnap this lovely lady here?'

'Knock yourself out.'

'I'll return her in one piece I promise.' Penelope looked at them and shrugged as Lance grabbed her hand and led her out.

'Derek even we didn't miss that look but look out of the window at where he is taking her.' They watched as Lance made Penelope stay in one spot, kissed her forehead and went to the car; they then watched an intimate connection before the man getting out of the car saw Penelope. They then watched as Penelope was knocked off her feet in a heart warming hug. 'I think it's safe to say there's nothing to worry about.'

They then watched as she came back into the diner. 'Penelope Garcia you need to come home more.'

'No can do sugar pop.'

'Ah sugar pop! That's been too long.'

'I just can't believe you're still together!' She gushed changing the subject pretty sharply.

'Could you doubt it?' They allowed it to slip.

'Maybe not.' She looked at the team. 'Guys this is Owen, Lance's well fiancé now.'

'Nice to meet you, come eat with us.' Hotch said, Penelope took her seat next to Derek and smiled as his arm went on the back of her chair.

'So how long you guys known Penny?'

'We've worked with one another for about 9 years now.'

'She's a doll isn't she?'

'That she is.' Derek said awarding him a playful smack off Penelope.

'Is there something you aren't telling us?' JJ asked intrigued.

'Like what JJ?'

'Oh the fact that you two have been at one another's places every night if there's no case, oh and car sharing! More phone calls, more touching, more witty banter.'

'You minx Penelope Garcia!' Emily said. 'You two have had it on behind our backs!'

'Meh! You're the profilers here.'

'Hang on... did you say behind your backs? Penelope has grown the ability to lie honey.' Owen said to Lance.

'Oh no! I'm still crap at that...this was...'

'Sneaking!' JJ said happily. 'Emily our option of finding a closet big enough for Derek's ego and Penelope's love and them two is over.'

'Hey!' Derek protested in defence.

'Ahh sweet cheeks you have a lovely ego.'

'Oh yeah Pen... make it bigger.'

The two new men laughed and then stopped. 'Penelope! When are you here until?' Owen asked excitedly.

'I don't know.'

'Only our wedding is in 2 days... we want you all there.'

'Well?' She asked the team who accepted the invitation. 'Seems we are in.'

'I need to buy a dress.' JJ said, as she thought back to her suitcase.

'Me too.'

'Me three.'

'You three can have a long lunch tomorrow... We'll cover for you.'

'What about suits for you guys?'

'We can find something I'm sure.'

'Just raid Hotch's suitcase.' Emily said lovingly. 'Ahh Aaron Hotchner you know we love you really.'

'You're the Aaron Hotchner? As in FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit Agent Hotchner?' Lance asked hopeful.

'The one and only.'

'Oh, this is amazing... we've heard all about you, we've seen you on the news and everything... O.M.G. Doris you work for him.'

'I do.' She said happily.

'Are you an agent?'

'Soon to be.' Hotch put in before Penelope could respond.

'Excuse me... last time I checked I was only the technical analyst.'

'Well... I want you on my team for good and the only way I can do so is if you have the title... SSA TA Penelope Garcia.'

'Are you serious?' Penelope said slightly shell shocked. 'I honestly don't know what to say.'

'How about you'll take it and be the team's definite TA?'

'Well of course... but frat rules?'

'Sorted.' Hotch added and looked at Rossi.

'I cannot believe this... wow... thank you sir!'

'Penelope...'

'Sorry Hotch...' She relaxed back. 'God what a day.' She then looked seriously at Lance. 'So, you look ready to tell me something... spill it Pickles.'

'Erm... Andy's wife had a daughter last week...'

'Yeah and...'

'He named her Penelope.' Everyone looked at Penelope as she stayed silent. 'She's got your mom's middle name too.'

'Have you seen her?'

'We have... she pretty much looks like you did in all those baby pictures your mom kept around the house.' Penelope smiled at the memory of her family home. 'You should pop round there some day...'

'That won't go down too well.'

'You never know... might bring you back together.'

'Let's see how this rolls out... I'm going to guess they'll be there on Saturday?' They nodded and looked disappointed. 'Hey! I've known you since for like forever and I've known you since high school there is no way I'm keeping away.' She said to Lance and then Owen, awarding her a smile from both of them.

Owen looked at his watch. 'Well we have to head off, last minute preparations and the like, but Penny, think about it yeah?' He said serious. 'That little girl deserves her auntie around, and us two have been here while you've been gone, let's say I think forgiveness was given years ago.' The team watched the two men kiss Penelope, handing over their numbers to one another, and then kiss JJ and Emily and then wave off to the men before leaving.


	3. Unsettled Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The team didn't have time to question Penelope as they were pulled into the throes of work by a new murder and Penelope was plunged into a virtual world while the others fought the through the physical world.

She worked aimlessly and with a major lack of assistance after all she didn't need it she knew what she was doing. She heard a knock at the door and summoned in the person.

'Hey Pen, Hotch wants you to take a break, come to the canteen, get something to eat, unwind with us... its an order not an option.' JJ laughed as Penelope immediately secured the laptops and went with her, she sat next to Derek and felt at ease.

'You okay baby girl?' She nodded. 'You sure?'

'Positive.' They sat dancing around what happened earlier with the auntie comments, they learned more about Lance and Owen and were looking forward to the welcomed break in a case, they would go if the case allowed a break, although they would keep their mind set on the, maybe just maybe they would get called away.

'Penelope can I talk to you?' Came the voice of the detective from earlier, Penelope knew this was coming so stood and followed him to a nearby table in complete silence. 'Do you realise your brothers thought you were missing?'

'I did consider it.'

'Did you realise they have tried day after day to find you.'

'Like hell they would Jimmy.'

'No don't you talk to me like that, I realised it was hard for you Penelope, but they lost their parents too, and then not long after it they basically lost you too.' He said sternly, knowing the team would be listening so he stood his ground, Penelope would not brow beat him this time.

'They started to plan my life in front of me! God damn it Jimmy! Everyone stood around as I was plunged into adulthood; I wasn't entirely ready for that!'

'I know, I know...' Jimmy said trying to calm her down, seeing the team were now definitely watching.

'You don't though! I had to sit back while George planned my life, right in front of me! He had my fiancé set up, my wedding, my honeymoon, my marital home, when and what children I would have, it wasn't left for me to decide, it was all done for me!'

'Penny he was trying to help.'

'Seriously stop calling me Penny like I'm still the little girl you met in that hospital bed, I was suffocating here, and again I'm suffocating... I was told today I have a niece named after me, how bad do I feel that I skipped out on that? On whatever else I skipped out on?'

'Why didn't you make a stand, ask for it to stop?'

'You think I didn't?' She asked and put her head in her hands. 'Jimmy I tried so hard, but the man George wanted me to marry was an arse, if I had married him I would've been in and out of hospital so many times claiming stupidity!'

'He wouldn't have hurt you.'

'Well I suppose we'll never have to find out will we?'

'No... I hate to see you hurt.' He put his hand on hers fatherly and squeezed when she looked up at him and placed her hands down. 'I know you're not that same 16 year old girl or the 18 year old girl and looking at you, and them, I'm proud Penelope, proud of how you've turned out.' He saw her smile. 'See I love that about you.' He pinched the side of her face proudly and wiped a tear. 'You know I'll love you like a daughter forever, I just wished you'd been around more.'

'I know you do and I'm sorry I really am but I love my life, I love him, I love them.'

'You've definitely left an impression on them, especially Derek, never stops discussing you.' He chuckled as she blushed. 'Some things obviously don't change.'

'Faulty genes.'

'There is nothing wrong with your genes.' He smiled at her. 'Now word has it you are going to Lance and Owens's wedding?' She nodded. 'Them too?' She nodded again. 'You'll do good, not everyone's against you, remember that.'

'Aunt Lara is.'

'She's a bitter and twisted old hag anyway.' She laughed and didn't realise tears were building until one fell. 'Hey! No tears.'

'I'm sorry but this case is a little close to home for me.'

'I get that, feeling a little overwhelmed at the prospects of being here?' She nodded and wiped her eyes. 'Well if you ever want some time out, I can get another tech here in a flash.'

'I think Hotch will force me off this case if it gets too much.'

'Okay well that's good.' He looked at her as her eye just continued to allow tears to flee. 'What else is bothering you?'

'Nothing...'

'Penny...' He said using the name she hated now.

'It's just a culmination of things, my past, my present, what if Nick turns up?'

'I'm afraid he is going to... he works for the PD here.' He saw her look defeated. 'I can easily keep him away.'

'No I need to face up to him... how did his life turn out?'

'He's wifeless, basically a player, as Olivia puts it, he is repulsive.' He looked at team. 'Seems we have sparked some worry.'

'Me and my emotions again.' She said as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

'Come on you; let's get you back over there.' He said standing up and taking her by the hand before she could answer him, he walked her back. 'I haven't broken her.'

'No he hasn't just stupid emotions.'

'But is everything okay?'

'Penelope Garcia as I live and breathe.' A voice broke in stopping Derek from comforting her.

'Shit... if I have to hear my name again from another person I'm going to scream.' They saw her tense at the voice, her hand go to Derek's shoulder, his hand on hers.

'Well it is you.' Came the overweight grease ball some would've called a man. 'Ah see if you'd stuck around you would've been married to a police officer.'

'What and woke up daily vomiting?' She quipped back, she knew not to handle him lightly, it was the least the he deserved. The team and Jimmy tried to stifle laughter but with not much success.

'Oh Penelope you wound me.' He stepped forward and gave Derek the death glare as he saw the affection radiating, Derek didn't step down at all. 'So what brings you home? Was it that murder? Need little black man here to support you and the rest of your goons?'

'Nick, I don't know who or even what the hell you think you are but you have no right to speak to me like that nor will I sit aside while you talk to my friends like that.'

'Well you know your true friends and family are here, so come back we can have that wedding.'

'Hmm so I can jilt you again?' They saw the look on Nick's eyes. 'Yeah see, want to go through that again?'

'So what is black man here going to be jilted too?'

'No... because we are already married.' Derek said standing up, shocking everyone except Hotch and Rossi who already knew.

'You... her...' Nick laughed and came face to face with Derek. 'What you going to do?'

'Well if you don't leave my wife alone, I'll use my FBI training and then you'll soon know.'

'Okay, okay man I get it.... it's love.'

'Good.' Derek backed down and stood next to Penelope, placing a protective arm around her. 'You okay baby girl?'

'Yes thanks handsome.' She looked at Nick.

'You know there was a good future for us two Penny.'

'No there wasn't...'

'Your brother saw it; we could have worked it out.' Nick got his phone out and dialled a number and smiled at Penelope, she knew what he was doing. 'Hey George.' He smiled evilly. 'I have a little surprise down here at the station.'

'Nick don't.' Jimmy warned, he went ignored. 'Nick!'

'Sorry George got to go.' He snapped the phone down. 'Aw Penny, don't you want to see your big brothers?'

'Why would you do that?'

'Because your brothers have been after a word with you since you skipped town... unsettled business.'

'There's nothing to settle.' She said and turned to the team. 'Can we discuss this later?' She said more at JJ, Emily and Reid as they sat shocked. 'I'm going to head back... finish some searches for you.'


	4. All Coming To Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You're married?' Reid squeaked out of his silence when Nick has stormed out. 'Married! Like matrimonial bliss?'

'You can now sell and get a place together... that must be killing the bank account!' Hotch added knowing that Reid's thoughts were spilling now.

'Oh it is.'

'Why wouldn't you tell us?'

'They didn't because of Kevin Lynch and frat rules.'

'I thought you had all that sorted.'

'Rossi had to work extra hard to get Strauss to allow all of this... but now we have a profile to build.' The team all got up and left the canteen, they sat in the large room, when they walked in they found Penelope working silently in the corner, occasionally they would look at her and they could see her tensing up at everyone knock and tap.

'Where is she?' Broke the voice through the silence. 'Jimmy! Where is Penelope?'

'George you need to calm down.'

'No! Where is my sister?'

'She's through there...'

'Penelope Garcia!'

They all looked at Penelope as she stared out of the window. 'Come on baby girl, together.' Derek said as he appeared at her side, she knew she had to do it, she just needed a little help and he was more than willing to do so. So she stood and walked out with a new air of confidence to her.

'Oh so it is true... you are still alive.' She remained silent. 'I think you and I need a hefty long talk.' She gripped Derek's hand in hers.

'George she's working... can it not wait until later?' Jimmy asked calmly.

'Fine, but you dare skip this town again Penny and I will find you and bring you back.' He then left the building, all eyes fell on Penelope and she released Derek's hand and followed her brother out of the building. Everyone stood shocked before following her out.

'You want to know why I skipped town?'

'Because you were 18 and hurting and immature.'

'Immature?' She laughed. 'Mom and dad had just died and you were mollycoddling me!'

'By?'

'Oh... arranging a marriage!'

'It was for the best.'

'For who? Because I didn't benefit from it!'

George stepped forward, ignoring Derek, Jimmy and Hotch who were now outside. 'I'm sorry... I guess I wasn't coping and in the process I pushed you away.'

'You should have just listened to me.' She said quietly as she looked down. 'If you had listened to me, we would still be okay.'

'Who says we aren't?'

'I skipped out on life.'

'So...once little Penny Garcia with her blonde curls always Penny Garcia still with her blonde curls.' He said as he touched a curl. 'Do you still put your hair in piggy tails?'

'Yeah she does.' Derek said from behind them making Penelope blush.

'And you are?'

'Penelope's husband.'

'Husband?' She nodded and smiled as she looked at Derek. 'Well mom and dad would be proud, married and works for the FBI... who would of thought it.' He watched her blushed and smiled. 'Still got it kiddo.' He then pulled her into a hug. 'God I've missed you.'

'Lance did tell her forgiveness was given ages ago.' Hotch said. 'I think that's just proved it.' He smiled and headed back in.

'You better get back to work... can we meet up?'

'Of course.' She said close to tears, another hurdle over.

'You going to Lance's wedding?'

'What do you think?'

'Thought you wouldn't miss it for the world and you obviously haven't.' He kissed her forehead. 'We never stopped loving you kiddo.... but go, get my number off Jimmy yeah?'

'Okay.' She smiled before leaving and entering back into the building.

'Pen?' Jimmy said. 'Lance called you and team at his and Owens place tonight if you have time.' He handed over a piece of paper with the address on it. 'You okay princess?'

'Perfectly.'

'Good, keep that chin up, head held high.' He smiled at her. 'Now get going, you have work to do.'

Penelope walked back into the room smiled and got on with what she had been doing, later that night when they were at the hotel, they got ready and headed off to Lance and Owens's, they all saw how fidgety she was getting and only Derek was calming her down. When they pulled up they saw Penelope smile.

'Everything okay goddess?'

'Perfectly.'

'Well why the big smile?'

'Because this is the place me and Lance used to talk about, its identical to how we used to mess around and imagine it.' She laughed. 'We were 10 at the time!' They all got there and saw there were preparations for a party but no one was there yet, as they approached the door swung opened and Lance bounded out.

'Doris!' He said as he grabbed her in a tight hug.

'I'm guessing you're happy to see me.'

'I've missed your gorgeous face for 12 years my love, I want to see it more.'

'Lance, you will be.' Derek said adamantly.

'Good... your man knows his stuff.' Penelope laughed.

'Husband actually.'

'Husband! Penelope Garcia! I think you have a lot of dirt to dish!'

'Still the gossip queen I see.'

'Well... O.M.G! Remember Sarah Gascoigne?'

'Urgh! Who couldn't?'

He laughed. 'Sorry guys this has to be told.' He saw them laugh. 'Like 2 months after you left, she only got up the duff.'

'With Peter Leyton?'

'Yeah, let's just say his scholarship out of the window, her modelling career dead, now she has the terrors running around everywhere!'

'How much have you drunk?' She asked as he was even more overexcited than usual.

'That doesn't matter! And... oh... remember Paul Merton?!'

'Yeah.'

'Honey... he is hot stuff! Not like your HUSBAND but God seriously.'

'No! I don't believe you.'

'Come with me Doris and I'll prove it.'

'He's here?'

'Hell no... well not yet... but we have photos!'

'Oh shit.' Was all the team heard with sarcastic expectancy as Penelope was pulled into the house, as they entered they heard fits of laughter coming from her and wondered what the hell was happening. 'I can't believe you two have all these!'

'There's more at your brothers places.'

'Really?'

'Yeah but we stole all the good ones.'

'Liar! That one I remember being taken by my mom on your camera... oh and that one.' Penelope said as she pointed photos out.

'Okay okay so I took some... like my all time favourite.'

'And mine!' Owen vouched.

'Doris and farmer Pickles.'

'Do we get to see?' Derek asked expectantly as he watched his wife act how he loved to see her act.

'Oh why of course.' Lance took the photo and gave it to Derek.

'Aw well this is a different side to my wife.'

'Wife!' Exclaimed Owen over excitedly. 'Penelope!' He bellowed manly making Penelope laugh. 'I so have the right to deliver punishment here.'

'But you won't... because you love me!'

'Okay but oh sweetie!' He said kissing her and hugging her tight. 'Aw you make me proud.'

'And you make me question how we met.' She said and they all laughed.

'Oh you know how we met!'

'How did you meet?' JJ asked intrigued at how Penelope got two friends so flamboyant and fun to be around.

'Home room, first day!' They said together.

Penelope shook her head smiling. 'Bullies...'

'You, Pen or Lance?'

'Me... don't get me wrong I was a magnet but these two didn't stand at the side and watch, no they delved straight in and helped.'

'And now look at these two.' Penelope said teasingly. 'Love it!'

'You always did.'

'Kat will be here later.'

'Really!'

Lance and Owen looked at the team as soon as Penelope lit up. 'Like a child's first Christmas that face is!'

'Hey!' She looked at the team. 'Kat, well Katrina was my best friend in school, me and Lance went to different schools until high school but Kat's been there all the way.'

'Let's say she' a toned down Pen... '

'Ooh she's going to hate me.'

'Nonsense!' Lance enforced. 'That girl loves you!'

'Like us!'

'And us...' The team added.

'Okay well who else have you got coming?'

'Erm... well... literally everyone. The old gang!' Her eyes widened. 'Honey, you will keep yourself reframed, head held high and be you.'

'Does anyone else want to tell me to keep my head high?'

'Why who else has?'

'Jimmy...'

'That's because that man loves you like the daughter he never had.'

'I know.'

'Yeah we noticed that earlier too.' Ross added. 'You made an impression there.'

Penelope laughed. 'He said that about you lot.'

They all laughed. 'I bet he called Aunt Lara the bitter and twisted old hag?'

'How did you know?'

'Because she is! Your mother, my precious, was the greatest and to have that as her sister didn't add up... wonder why she never questioned an adoption?'

'Because they had the same nose?' The team couldn't help but smile at the scenes of Penelope's past come out in flurry's of fun rather than memories that wouldn't be good to hear, they found themselves loving Lance and Owen and prayed they would see more of them.

'You remembered!'

'How could I forget... you told me I had the same nose!'

'Your nose petal is a cute nose, perfect in every way.'

'You have to say that.'

'No I don't Doris.'

Penelope turned to the team laughing. 'See why I nickname you all?'


	5. I'm Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Put the ring on Penelope.' Hotch said as he stood watching the rest of the team interact with Lance and Owen.

'Sir.'

'Hotch...' He corrected her.

'But are we allowed Hotch?'

'Yes... now put it on.... I know you have it on the chain around your neck.'

'How?'

'You play with it when you're concentrating.' Penelope laughed largely and blushed. 'You had a good life here, what was so bad you had to go?'

She sighed heavily. 'I loved the majority, don't get me wrong, Lance and Owen and the others were great, but when Benny died I felt a piece of me go with him and then my mom and dad went and another piece went and then George thought it would be best to plunge me into marriage, I guess to protect me but I seriously felt like if I stayed here I would slowly drown so I left and it was the best release of my life and now I have a life I chose, a job that okay at times is hard but I love it... and a man that wakes me up in the morning with kisses... I never thought I would get that.'

'Since you got married, I don't think I've ever seen Derek smile more... you're an antidote you are... best to keep you around... and I can see exactly why you are how you are.' He motioned to Lance and Owen. 'Another story from the past I take it?'

'By the looks of it... yes.'

'So you going to tell me about Aunt Lara?'

'Let's just say nothing really gelled, she's the old fashioned type of woman, homophobic and racist... I had a friend who was slightly darker than Derek is and she was so horrible to her once that she never came round again... Lance was basically classed as family the moment he was born so she had to put up with it.'

'How you think she'll be with Derek?'

'I have no idea and to be honest... I really don't care in the slightest, I'm not the intimidated niece anymore, I won't stand to the side if she starts.'

'I think its safe to say those two won't either... it's like they've known each other a lifetime.' Hotch said as the 7 people in from of them laughed and joked, he waited for Penelope to put her rings on properly before joining the group.

10 minutes later the doorbell went. 'Pen, that's Kat, she's coming earlier with her fiancé, so stay here, okay?' Penelope nodded to assured but was obviously nervous. 'It's Kat honey, not a Mormon.' He said making her laugh, another inside joke obviously.

Lance disappeared and answered the door. 'Pumpkin!'

'Lancey! Wedding bells ringing yet?'

'They have done since the proposal... right I have a surprise for you.'

'Well is it chocolate?'

'Your cravings pumpkin have to go on hold, this is better!'

'No way! I don't believe you could beat chocolate...unless its my John made of chocolate.'

'I can think of one thing that would beat that!'

'Oh and I can think of one thing that would, but that's never going to happen.'

'Well let's see shall we? Oh and there are new people for you to meet but where's John?'

'New people eh? He forgot something; he'll be here in like 10... Plus I look like a house though.'

'No honey you're in the house, you look pregnant!' He said walking into the living room smiling; he winked at Penelope before moving out of the way. The small brunette looked at Penelope in disbelieving awe.

'You! Lance you beat it!' The woman said, her smile growing. 'Penelope!' Penelope just smiled and felt awkward as the woman pulled her into a hug once she had rushed over the small distance in the room. 'Where the hell have you been?!'

'Erm, in Quantico.' Penelope said strained as she was still in a death lock hug. 'Honey, may be wise to put me down.'

'Sorry! Oh Pen... why didn't you come back with us?'

'I don't know.' Kat looked behind Penelope and raised her eyebrow. 'Kat this is Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Emily, JJ and my all time favourite...'

'And Husband!' Owen butted in.

'Derek.' Penelope finished with a smile.

'Husband! Please tell me you aren't trying to get my waters to break?'

'No such thing...'

'How long you here for?'

Penelope looked at Hotch. 'No idea.'

'She's here with work.'

'Work?'

'Yeah Vickie's death.'

'Oh... I don't understand... you work for the police.'

'No F.B.I.'

'F.B.I! Pen! What the hell?'

'Can we do this another day please?' Penelope asked. 'Its a bit full on for their engagement.'

'Try us.' They said in unison.

'Really... after your wedding, you can fire whatever questions you want.'

'No Penelope, 12 years, we deserve explanations.'

'Penelope, maybe its time to just let it out.'

'How about we tell them?' Penelope shrugged her response to Rossi. 'Your ray of sunshine, ours too, is on a list.'

'A list that has the world's most dangerous hackers on it.'

'Hackers?'

'Cal tech... computers.... when I dropped out and you tried to get me out of the underground I was teaching myself code, it ended with me getting arrested and it was either work for the this man here.' She put her hand on Hotch's shoulder. 'Or go to prison.'

'Are you safe?'

'Penelope is extremely safe, let's just say she is amazing at what she does.'

'I don't physically harm... I can just do damage to your paper trail.'

'Oh God that's definitely ominous.'

'See wasn't so hard to tell them was it?'

'Nope.'

'There's more.' Lance said, Penelope gasped at him. 'Doris, honey, you seem to have forgotten I can read you like an open book so don't come that shocked look with me...'

'Ah see there's two people that can Penelope well.'

'I'm going to guess Derek's the other one?' Lance asked.

'He is indeed.'

'So come on gossip... how long?'

'Best friends 8 years... married nearly 6 months.'

'Aw! You had the best foundations of a relationship then!' Everyone soon agreed and even more introductions were done as people filed in, Penelope slipping into conversation easily, Derek always by her side.

'I'm just going to pop out for some air handsome.'

'You okay P? You're looking a little washed out.'

'Yeah, I just need some air that's all.'

'Okay... I'll come and find you in a minute yeah?'

'Thanks.' She said as he kissed her forehead, and she appreciated that he knew how to read her and give her space. She stood out in the garden and felt slightly overwhelmed. In no more than 2 days she had arrived at her hometown, learnt about a niece, found forgiveness for leaving, stood up for herself, been to a house she knew too well to go over a laptop, help narrow down and so far save families in the area of the same description of the victims, done more decoding than she had ever done and now she was stepping out as Penelope Morgan after a long wait. Now she had to get over Friday for Saturday when she would watch two people marry that she held closely, and she couldn't be happier for a case to bring her back here.

'Party's inside dear.' Came a voice next to Penelope.

'I know it is.' Penelope said still staring off into the darkness, not taking note of the person that had come outside.

'You know Penelope that's no way to greet family.' Penelope sniggered. 'What's funny?'

'Family... is that what you call it?'

'I am your Auntie.'

'Who hated every person that came in my life.'

'I was protecting you.'

'You still going to protect me?'

'If I don't like first glances.'

'Don't bother; I could happily live without you Lara.'

'But could you?'

'12 years not mean anything to you.'

'Yes, 12 years I have had only nephews around... where have you kept yourself Penelope?'

'About.'

'Where?'

'What does it matter? This is uncomfortable enough and now to make it even harder more for you than myself but I'm married, and not to a white man.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Oh I did...' Penelope held her hand up, Lara grabbed her hand. 'And I'm happy.'

'It's corrupted... your marriage is corrupted... you mother...'

'Would be proud of her daughter.' George interrupted. 'Lara let go off her.'

'Not until she tells me she's getting a divorce.'

'Why should she divorce?'

'Because we want a...'

'Lily white family?' Penelope looked at the voice. 'Lara... now.' Their aunt let go and walked off in a huff. 'Penny you okay?'

'Yeah.' She said looking down, avoiding eye contact all at once.

'Look at me Penelope.' George said. 'There's 3 other people here that want to hug their little sister.'

'Yeah, I've missed the hugs she used to give... the perfect fit.' One of the men stood forward. 'Come here kiddo.' He said using the nickname only her brothers used, he pulled her into a close embrace and smiled. 'Still a perfect fit.'

'Still the same smell Joel.' She said making them laugh.

'Things haven't change,d.'

'I'm guessing that.'

'My turn!' A dark haired man said. 'Come here!' He said wrapping his arms around her tightly. 'I've wanted my daughter to meet you since I heard Carla was expecting.'

'You're still with her Andy?' Penelope said as the pains grew.

'I am.' He said and felt Penelope's body hitched, he had felt this before. 'Hey! You better not be crying.'

'I'm trying not to...'

'Why the tears sis?'

'Because I've just realised I'm selfish.'

'No way!' Came the third new voice. 'Come on and give me a hug too.'

'Do you not hate me in the slightest?'

'Are you happy?'

'I am I really am.'

'Well then we have no need to hate you... just don't skip out again.'

'I can't move back here.'

'Well we don't expect you to... we can drive, you can drive... hopefully still in Esther... so there's no problem.'


	6. The Team Need Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The night followed through with no evidence of awkwardness, the team watched as Penelope was pulled from person to person and accepted back, they realised how many people Penelope had in her life as they watched her get hugged over and over again. They had met her brothers and felt a definite pull to them, quite like the one they felt for Lance, Owen, Jimmy and Kat. The team had to leave as another murder was rung in, by 1 in the morning the team were completely worn out and decided to head to bed, that night they all found sleep easily.

The next morning after they got breakfast in at the office, they separated, Penelope staying behind while the team headed off to the crime scenes again. Jimmy was back and forth from his work to check in on Penelope, he had been alerted by Derek that something wasn't right with her and he had to admit she didn't look great.

'Penny why don't you go take some tablets and have a lie down?'

'Because the team needs me.'

'Still the hard head.' She smiled and pushed on her side. 'Penny, how bad is the pain?'

'It's just a slight pain, it will go.' She answered definite to not giving up, she knew she was telling him a lie and she couldn't quite believe he was buying it.

'Okay, I'll be back in 15 minutes, if its no better you are taking some tablets.'

'Okay.' She answered and kept her attention on decoding the mass of letters, numbers and symbols.

'Jimmy wasn't joking that you looked like crap sis.'

'Thanks Carl.' Penelope said as she continued to work. 'It will pass.'

'Is that the bullshit you told Derek and the others when they headed off?' She nodded. 'Penelope...'

'Carl...'

'Just promise me you'll take it easy?'

'I have too; I have an important event to attend tomorrow.' She said smiling up at her brother.

'You don't realise how much those two spoke of you last night.'

'No more than usual.'

'You're a gem kiddo and you don't realise it... hence why everyone loves you.'

'Apart from Lara and Nick.'

'Who needs them?'

'Exactly.' She said as she stood up breathing in deeply to manage the pain and walked to the table to take the next file, she pushed on her side some more.

'Going to take anything for that?'

'Nope.' She said as she walked back, he stood silently watching her; he panicked as she grabbed the table, swayed and gasped painfully. 'I don't feel so good.' Was all she said as she collapsed.

'Jimmy!' Carl called out as he dropped to the floor next to Penelope. 'Jimmy quick!'

'What is it?' Jimmy asked rushing in. 'Penny!'

'Get an ambulance... she's burning up and get Derek.'

'On it.' Jimmy said rushing from the room, throwing orders around.

'Penny... come on kiddo, open your eyes for me.' Carl pleaded, he looked up at the door as Jimmy came back in. 'She won't wake up.'

'I couldn't get hold of Derek or the others but an ambulance is on its way.' Jimmy said as he came into the room and put his jacket under her head to support it. 'Has she woken up at all?' He asked to double check.

'No... not yet.' Carl said a little frantic but able to gain control of himself. 'We can't lose her Jimmy.'

'And we won't.' Jimmy said as he kept a constant check of her pulse, her breathing and if her fever was escalating or dropping. 'She's got too much to live for.' They heard a commotion and Jimmy stood up. 'Derek!' He yelled out. 'Quick!'

'What's happened?' Derek said rushing in, only to freeze at the sight of his wife. 'What's wrong with her?' He asked as he sprung into action.

'We don't know... the pain in her side got worse and she collapsed.'

'Where's the ambulance?'

'It's on its way.' Jimmy said as Derek settled down next to Penelope and took her hand and tried to coax his wife to open her eyes, he then watched out of the window as Hotch and the team tried to get everyone to settle back down, it wasn't fair to ogle like they were, when nothing happened he stood up again and marched out of the room. 'You're not paid to stand around! Now get back to work. Now!' He bellowed with authority and everyone sparked into life and ignored the urge to watch EMT's as they ran in and helped.

In a matter of moments Carl and Derek were pushed to stand on the sidelines with the rest of the team and Jimmy, they watched as an IV drip was set up and an oxygen mask was placed over Penelope's face. The EMT's didn't speak, they just worked, before one disappeared and the next thing the team know was they were following the stretcher out of the police department, Derek next to Penelope, Carl and Jimmy close by. Only Derek was allowed in the back of the ambulance, the others, after Hotch's orders once he put the phone down to Strauss followed. For now their heads weren't in the game, so another team plus tech was being sent to carry on the job.

The ride was silent and non chaotic for most of them, they all sat with scenarios of what was wrong with Penelope, they had seen her that morning, flushed complexion, tiredness, feeling ill, pain in her side. They thought to what Derek might have been going through as he sat in the back of the ambulance, as he sat watching over his wife as she remained in the unresponsive state. When they rushed in they found Derek immediately, hands on his head, his face scrunched up in an evident panic.

'Derek, what's happening?'

'I don't know, they wouldn't let me go through with her.' He said his voice quivering slightly. 'I'm her husband for Christ sake, I should be allowed in there.' His patients were now thinning as he spoke.

'Derek, you need to stay calm, for Penelope.' Hotch said tapping Rossi and then Jimmy's arm. 'We need to get information, Derek's in no frame of mind to get it.'

'I'm known here so let me try but you're badges will definitely get you someone, I'll call you over if I need any help.' Jimmy said and Hotch and Rossi agreed and stood and watched as Jimmy got nurses to move and disappear, coming back asking and answering questions. He then approached the men. 'They think her appendix may have ruptured which caused the pain and would have caused her to collapse.'

'Is that it?'

'When they may have found something else that has contributed to her sky high temperature. Has she been sick at all?'

'I don't know.' Hotch said looking at Rossi who shrugged. 'Derek.' He said on approach.

'What is it? Is she okay?'

'You need to calm down; they think her appendix has burst but has she been sick at all?'

'Is that it her appendix? She can't die can she?' He looked desperately at Reid.

'Derek... ask those questions in a moment, has she been sick at all?'

'Quite a lot during the night.'

'What about her appetite?'

'Well she didn't eat much dinner, or her breakfast.' Derek looked at them and felt pangs of worry and guilt. 'I should've realised something was wrong.'

'Oh no you don't!' Emily said as he near enough pinned him to the wall. 'Do not blame yourself. We've seen Pen go hard headed before so don't you dare!'

'But this is worse.'

'Worse than Battle?' Emily said ignoring the fact Carl and Jimmy were listening, Derek just remained silent. 'See, this isn't worse.'

'But the signs were all there.'

'And I'm going to bet, she brow beat Jimmy to leave her alone.' They looked at Jimmy who nodded. 'See... just because you didn't notice doesn't make it your fault.'

'I can't lose her.'

'And you won't... I mean come on Morgan, you two have got through a shooting, a bomb clad ambulance and Kevin Lynch together! Penelope Garcia, as we knew her the other day, will not give up to this.'

'Good speech Prentiss... you can back down.' Rossi said.

'Morgan, go call your mom, let her know.' Hotch said, he knew Derek to keep occupied. 'We'll try and get another update.' Derek just nodded and headed out of the doors, they all knew he needed the space and the air to clear his head. When he got back in JJ and Emily were seated, the men standing like gargoyles, they all looked at him. 'She's just been rushed into surgery, but come on we can go upstairs and wait.' Derek nodded. 'Get hold of your mom?'

'Yeah, she's getting Des and getting a flight here.'

'Really? You're mom would do that for Penelope?' Carl asked.

'Derek's mom loves Penelope.' Hotch said smiling, before they all picked their selves up and headed for the new waiting room.

'Appendicitis surgery shouldn't take longer than 20 minutes but seeing as...'

'Reid.' Hotch warned, this was not the place for facts and statistics about surgeries and recovery, and he knew once Reid started the young agent wouldn't be able to stop himself from trailing off.

'Sorry.'

'No Reid... but seeing as?' Derek prompted; he wanted to know what they were up against.

'I was just going to say that seeing as Garcia's, can we call her that? Anyway seeing as Garcia's ruptured it may take a lot longer.'

Derek sighed heavily. 'Kid if that brain of yours comes up with anything that is remotely helpful and optimistic... then tell otherwise keep it shut away.'

'Will do.'


	7. The Difficult Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

They refused to clock watch, because that made time pass slowly, Carl and Jimmy had left, made calls to the other three brothers who had heard about the collapse but had no idea where to go when they got to the hospital. The pair had also gone to collect drinks and food but had used it to keep busy before heading back, the team obviously been there done that sat and waited. Now the team plus Jimmy and the four Garcia brothers sat around mostly in dead silence.

'Should we ring Lance and Owen?'

'They do deserve to know.' Derek said.

'Pen won't be happy about that.' JJ answered.

'Well she's not got much say in the matter.' George said as he stood up. He halted when a doctor approached them and looked expectantly.

'Penelope Morgan?'

'Yes!' They all swarmed to get the details on how she was.

'Is Derek Morgan here?'

'That's me.'

'Can I speak to you in private please?'

Derek looked around and got the go ahead nods from each and every person. 'Go on we'll get hold of Lance and Owen, just go.' He was urged, he nodded and followed the doctor down the corridor, once in a room the door was closed softly and the doctor looked serious.

'Is she okay?'

'Mrs Morgan is as fine as can be after what she has been through.' He sighed. 'She did indeed have a ruptured appendix but the cause of it was an uncommon one, I'm afraid she also had an ectopic pregnancy.'

'Ectopic pregnancy.' Derek repeated shocked. 'You mean she's pregnant?'

'I'm afraid we had to remove the foetus along with one of her fallopian tubes, the mass showed she was around 8 weeks gone, the toxins and effects of the ectopic pregnancy caused the appendix to inflame and then go on to burst.'

'Can she still have children?' Derek asked, near tears to hear his wife was so near to giving him a child, making his mom a grandmother after years of pushing and shoving him to produce offspring.

'It's not impossible but it will be difficult, the two combined caused immense pain to her side, along with an extremely high temperature and long bouts of sickness like I was told from one of the people outside.' Derek nodded. 'She's still quite ill but once the anaesthetic wears off and the antibiotics and medication she is on kick in she should begin to feel better.'

'How long until we can take her home?'

'Give or take 2-3 days... it depends on her recovery in the next 24 hours.' Again Derek nodded as everything seeped to the surface. 'Would you like to see her?'

'Please.' He said and wiped the tears that he hadn't realised until then had been escaping his eyes. He left the room and looked back up the corridor, he didn't smile at the on looking group, he saw that they noticed the grief on his face but snapped back to look at the doctor.

'You can stay as long as you want, but one visitor at a time, the others are more than welcome to sit outside, there are plenty of seating areas around.' The doctor said as he walked around the corner. 'She's in the 2nd room on the left.'

'Thank you.'

'No problems, if you need anything just come and get me or get a nurse to page for me.'

'Thanks.' He said as he sucked in a breath, applied the husband persona and walked down the corridor, he pushed the door open and took her in before approaching, her eyes were closed, she was surrounded by machines that were making noises, she had multiple IV's and he realised that for once in his life, apart from when she was shot, he was literally petrified of hospitals. The mass bearer of bad news. He took her hand and his mind and body shook with worry when she didn't open her eyes, he then sat and told himself he had to bear with it, and no longer had he reassured himself, she woke up and looked at him groggily.

'What happened?' She asked pulling the mask down.

'You collapsed baby girl.' He said closing the gap between them furthermore, keeping her hand in his, resting a hand above her head. 'You had an appendicitis.' He saw her worry, her eyes feeling with panic of what the next day would bestow upon them. 'Lance and Owen will understand sweetness.' She nodded. 'Pen, they also found out you were pregnant.'

'Were?' She said her eyes brimming with tears. 'I lost it?'

'You had an ectopic pregnancy; they had to remove it to save you.' He wiped a tear from her cheek and she felt saddened not only for her loss but the loss that Derek was showing right now as he told her. 'We're going to get through this okay?' She nodded. 'This... this we can beat.' He then grabbed her hand with both of his and kissed it. 'I love you so much... but you just rest.' No longer than 10 minutes later he heaved himself out of his chair, detached his hand unwillingly from hers and left the room. The people down the corridor deserved to know what was happening and with Penelope asleep he found it a perfect opportunity.

Everyone stood up as they saw him and read all the emotions possible on his face and knew there was both the good and the bad news to come. Derek took into account that in such a short period Lance, Owen and Kat had all gathered with the others, he knew he had to speak to them about Penelope's worry.

'What's wrong?'

'Is she okay?'

'Can we just step back that way a bit please?' Derek said quietly, his eyes still glazed with tears, his voice still thick with them, ready to break. When everyone stepped back as far as they could into the room he breathed in deeply. 'Erm... well... Pen, she did have a ruptured appendix but the reason she collapsed, and the reason she had such a high temperature was because she was pregnant along with it.'

Everyone gasped. 'Was?'

'She had an ectopic pregnancy.' He said and his voice crackled as he repeated the term. 'They had to remove the foetus and the fallopian tube to save her.'

'Both together?' Jimmy said worriedly.

'The doctor said it's uncommon to have the pair together, but the pregnancy was realising toxins into her body and it caused the inflammation.'

'So how is she doing?'

'Well... I told her, she cried a bit, she's worried about tomorrow... she's feeling a little confused but the doctor said she'll feel better once the drugs kick in and the anaesthetic wears off.'

'We can't get married tomorrow.' Lance said immediately, tears welling up in his eyes, Derek noticed he wasn't alone, everyone including the bosses were saddened, he soon gained the same response from Owen.

'Guys don't do that.' Derek said defeated. 'She'll hate herself for ruining it.'

'No... sorry its taken 12 years to get that woman back, I don't feel right marrying with her in a hospital bed.'

'Derek... how long has she got to stay in for?' Hotch said, knowing he needed the information.

He placed his hand on head. 'The doctor said 2-3 days depending how she is throughout the next 24 hours.'

'Can we see her?' Everyone asked, almost in time, those that were delayed simply supported the notion.

'Only one person at a time for the rest of the day but we are allowed down there, there's like a waiting room just outside her room.' Derek said and everyone immediately picked their things up and showed how much they yearned to get down to the new waiting room.


	8. Floods of Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

They all looked in the room, no one wanting to go in, that was Derek's place for now. They put their things down and all stood by the window looking, they watched Penelope sleep, both hands on her stomach, her complexion still paled, they took into account all the wires and equipment. It had to get better, they still had Penelope and that was all that mattered to them.

Jimmy and the 4 brother's Garcia watched as the woman in the bed looked so fragile and tender, it was like staring at her when she was 16 and waking up from the stabbing. Lance and Owen held hands and felt saddened by the news, they had always grown up talking of their families and Penelope was steps closer to it but had it was now snatched away from her.

The team watched helplessly as memories of Battle played out, although this was naturally occurring it still had Penelope at her weakest. They all soon claimed their seats; Derek went back into the room and reclaimed his wife's hand, his comfort at that moment.

After too long in silence Andy leant forward. 'So what's this about a battle and a bomb clad ambulance.'

'And a Kevin Lynch?' Added Joel and everyone leant in to learn more.

The team exchanged looks before deciding that Emily was right to use the examples now they needed to be shared. 'Erm... not long ago, Penelope was well... shot by someone called Battle.'

'Shot!!' The brothers gasped Jimmy, Lance, Owen and Kat sat gobsmacked at hearing that revelation. 'How bad was she?'

'He shot her in the chest, it ricocheted into her abdomen, we seriously thought we had lost her.' Rossi finished. 'That seemed to finalise things for Morgan but nothing seemed to come from it entirely, he took her home, stayed with her, helped her, changed her bandages but she then met Kevin Lynch, geek personified, he was into the same things as Penelope, was like her.'

'Except he screamed geek... he was too quiet and withdrawn for Penelope, she's the one that walks in with a smile, laughs, jokes, banters with Derek but he was just the opposite.'

'Things seemed good between the two of them but then we had a terrorist case in New York that meant Penelope had to come with us.'

'We read about that.' Owen said proudly.

The team smiled. 'Erm, I got caught up in a bombing incident, and that night the ambulance that we used to take an agent to the hospital was found to have explosives, Derek has the training for bombs but even he couldn't do anything so he got in and with the help of Penelope got the ambulance out of the way of anything and anyone... the pair saved lots of people that day.' Everyone nodded at Hotch. 'Except Penelope was still on the line when the explosion went off and she thought Derek was dead, things were stressful between them after that and soon she quit it with Lynch and me and Dave then found out that they were planning to get married under our noses because of frat rules at work.'

Everyone remained silenced by the events that had occurred until Hotch's phone began to sound out of his pocket. 'Hotchner?' He paused. 'Fran, I'll come down and meet you.' He listened intently. 'She's okay but maybe it might be better if Derek spoke to you.' They watched him closely. 'Okay, I'll be right down.' He put the phone and dismissed himself; Rossi stood and went to the open doorway.

'Derek... your moms downstairs.'

'Thanks.' He said and he's attention shot to Penelope as she breathed in, the pair watched her open her eyes, take in the room and close her eyes again. 'Pen... look at me.' She shook her head hesitantly. 'Come on baby girl.' He looked at Rossi who stepped in the room and closed the blinds and then pulled the door to. 'Pen... please?'

'I'm sorry.' She said to him, completely emotionless.

'Sorry... baby this isn't your fault.'

'I was pregnant and lost it... what type of woman am I?'

Derek stood up and sat on the bed. 'This is not your fault... this was uncontrollable and we can try again.' She nodded and looked at him. 'I would rather have you right now baby girl, have my wife well and with me.'

'But we spoke so much about children and your mom...'

'Will understand... I think everyone would rather have you better than gradually getting worse.' He watched her breathe in and push on her side. 'You in pain?'

'A little.'

'Want me get someone for it?'

'Might be wise... when can I leave?' She asked hoping it would be soon.

'I know you hate hospitals P but the doctor told me 2-3 days.' She nodded and closed her eyes again. 'I'll be right back princess... I love you.'

'I love you too.' She whispered back to him a little detached. Derek left the room and rushed past and got a nurse, he then went back in and resurfaced as the nurse opened the blinds again.

'Everything okay?' He nodded. 'Sure?' He shook his head and Fran approached him, it was then he broke. 'Derek go and talk to your mom and sister.' Hotch urged and Fran, Desiree and Derek left the small area, everyone had been waiting for the break in him and his mom had just induced it.

'Honey, she's okay.'

'I know... have they told you anything?'

'No, they felt it was better to be told by you.' Fran and Desiree sat either side of him. 'Come on then talk Derek.'

'She was pregnant.' Was all he said and the flood gates. 'She had an ectopic pregnancy.'

'I thought she had an appendicitis?'

'She did, the pregnancy started it... she's blaming herself, like it's her fault this happened.'

'Tomorrow Derek will be a different day, she'll see things differently.'

'She's feeling like a failure.'

'Derek, the one thing a woman wants in life is to give their husband children and right now that seems like it is impossible, that she's tried and now she's probably not feeling all that great, tired, in pain and more likely than not feeling like she isn't worthy, she's going to feel empty for a bit but you just have to be ready and keep her aware that there are other times and that you aren't going to run and make her feel broken.'

'She isn't going to lose me, however much she pushes and shoves.'

'That's my son.' Fran and Desiree hugged Derek and felt him cry a bit more, he had come so close to losing everything that it was all seeping out in doses. 'Let's get you back...'

'Yeah you need to be introduced to Pen's brothers.' He stood and Des took his hand in a reassuring squeeze like he had done for her so many times in the past.

'It's my turn to return the favour.'

'Thanks squirt.' He said and hugged her as they walked into the waiting room, he felt Desiree cling on a bit longer. 'Everything okay?' She nodded. 'Des...'

'I worry.'

'I know you do and Pen would love you for it.' He said and smiled at her. 'But this is Pen.' She nodded and they walked the few more steps in to where everyone had been watching them. They all took seats, Derek spent most of the time in the room with Penelope and they all understood, so they took turns to go get food, drink, fresh air and clean clothes. The day slugged on slowly and mostly the men paced and watched through the window until they saw Derek fall asleep. They all had the option to go home but all stuck around apart from Kat, which everyone understood. Soon they all fell asleep against one another until the new daylight streamed though any gaps it found in windows.


	9. Won't Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'How's the patient?' Hotch asked from the door way, as he looked in on Penelope on her side, a pillow and hot water bottle on side, one hand on top of the pillow, the other hand in Derek's.

'Tired.' Was all she said followed by a sigh. 'I want out.'

'I know baby girl but just bare it out and you can get out and home.'

'Strauss expects us back on the case Monday so Derek you'll be off with Penelope until we get home and then I expect you to take some time off.' The pair nodded. 'You want visitors?' Hotch said trying to entice a smile even if just a minimal one. 'You have about 14 of them.'

'Wow... that many.' She said trying to be happy, she went to sit up but winced.

'Stay like that Penelope; I'm sure we can cope.' He got a slight smile off her as she fell back into the position and took Derek's hand in hers again. Derek felt her squeeze it and he had picked up that she did this when she was near tears or trying to manage the pains.

'You okay baby girl?' She nodded as everyone came in, he brushed some hair back and she looked at them as they watched over her protectively all with the same mask of worry.

'You lot are so readable right now, it's unbelievable.' She joked tiredly. They all smiled at her slightly but saw her eyes change as she looked Lance and Owen. 'What the hell are you doing here?' She snapped at them. 'You two have a wedding to be at!'

'Sorry Doris, no can do.'

'What? Why?' She said as she twisted and sat up batting Derek's attempts to help, wincing as she went. 'You would've got married had I not been around.'

'Well maybe but you are and we both want you there so we have postponed it with the help of these lovely people, it had been pushed back, with promised time off for you and these gorgeous people of yours.' Penelope didn't smile, she just looked completely defeated.

'Hey Pen, they weren't pushed to that decision, they said immediately after we heard you were out of surgery.'

'I don't care, you've probably had this planned for ages, I come along and everything changes.'

'We aren't budging.' They said and watched her tire furthermore.

'Kiddo get some more rest.' George said. 'That's an order not an option.'

'You sound just like Hotch.'

'Well then I'll have complete backing.'

'Which you do.' Hotch agreed. 'Just rest Penelope, the sooner you do that the sooner you get out.' They all stared at her until she went back to the side position and then all looked at them.

'You don't need to stick around.' She said quietly.

'Well maybe just maybe we have time off work and came to keep you entertained.'

'Well roll out the show.' They all laughed.

'First we are fetching food... want anything in particular?' Penelope shook her head no and everyone looked at her with added worry.

'The medication she's on is going to make appetite go for a bit.' Derek said as Penelope remained quiet, everyone just nodded before filing out, Fran and Derek exchanged knowing that a talk was about to occur, once the door was shut he turned to her. 'Baby they only care... they're just as worried.'

'Well they don't need to be.'

'Talk to me.' He said knowing she was hiding things.

'I'm fine!'

'No! No you're not... so stop lying to me!' He almost shouted at her. 'You're bottling up.'

'I'm not!'

'What so quick answers and no emotion is letting it out yeah?'

'I just feel...' She started but halted.

'Feeling what? Let me in Pen.' He said desperate at that point. 'Please.' He near enough pleaded.

'Empty... I feel empty.' She said quietly.

'Oh baby girl.' He said running a hand up her arm, she didn't say anything after that so he stood up, motioned for her to move a little bit, watching out for the wires of the heart monitor and pulled her into a his arms how they did at home. 'Keeping it in is not good.'

'I just can't cry.' She said, his immediate thought being yet and then he felt her bury her face into his chest. He knew not to press her, she would break sooner or later, or so he hoped. He lay there soothing her until he knew she had drifted off, he was about to separate their bodies when the door opened.

'Oh.' The nurse said slightly shocked.

'Sorry... it was the only way we could calm her down.'

'Oh oh okay... the doctor will be down in a bit to check Mrs Morgan over, he'll decide then when she can be discharged.'

'Okay.' Derek started to move again.

'Mr Morgan, it may be better to stay like that... give her that comfort she's probably wanting right now.' Derek nodded and smiled at her. 'Would you like me to allow the people out here in?'

'You can do.' The nurse nodded, smiled and left the room, no longer after Fran, Jimmy, Desiree, George and Andy came in.

'Everything okay in here?' Andy asked as he watched his sister sleep in Derek's arm.

'Yeah... she just won't break.' Derek said his voice dancing upon copious different emotions. 'This is the only way I knew to get her to sleep.'

'Well it's working.' Jimmy commented as he watched Penelope breathe rhythmically in Derek's arms. From what he was observing, along with the 2 Garcia brothers, this showed the strength of Derek's love and the boldness of the underlying friendship for the pair. For Derek to hold Penelope so close showed the devotion, they had heard the mini argument, Derek not giving up but backing off when necessary and from walking in the room they could tell it hadn't affected anything, it was all a ploy to weaken Penelope.

'Usually does.' Derek said as he remembered the amount of times before that he had held onto Penelope so tightly that all he felt the whole night was wholly love, completion and her heart beating against his body.

'Usually?'

'When cases get bad and stuff its how we help one another... cliché I know but it works.' He looked down at Penelope and ran a hand over her back more to comfort himself than anything, to help assert that she was indeed still alive and that he had to fight to get her back to how she was the day before.

'Derek maybe you need to take a break.' Fran asked worriedly knowing her son hadn't left the hospital since Penelope had been admitted.

'I can't.' He told his mom. 'I just can't leave her right now.'

'Okay but maybe it will do you good.' Fran said but saw he wasn't going to shift, Fran soon backed down and helped put out chairs ready for when the others got back.


	10. Encroaching Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The next day greeted them with a new view, Penelope was sitting up on the bed, her legs dangling down, a pair of Derek's grey sweats on, the hospital gown still on, her hand massaging her side softly.

'Where do you think you're going kiddo?' Joel asked as he walked in first.

'It's okay, I'm not going anywhere.' She said staring down at the ground.

'Where's Derek Penelope?' Fran asked as she entered to be the third one to see only Penelope in the room.

'Gone to get some drinks... he should be back soon.' She said looking up at them, they all noticed the dark circles gathering under her eyes, and felt worry gather again, they had seen her sleep most of the previous day away and had been told she slept all night, only being awake for at least 2 hours. They looked to watch Lance and Owen walk into the room, a box in Lance's hand.

'Well, well, well look at you Doris.' He said, walking straight up to her and planting a kiss on her forehead before placing the box on her lap. 'For you.'

'You didn't have to.' She said as the eyes of Fran, Owen, Desiree, George, Joel, Carl and Lance looked at her.

'Well I hardly did... just open it honey.' He stepped back and they watched as Penelope weakly pulled the lid off and put it to the side as she looked inside, she then looked up at Lance with disbelief at him. 'You didn't think something like that would disappear?'

'How?'

'We allowed him to have it Pen.' George said as she pulled the small stuffed rabbit out and pushed the box to her side and run her fingers over it.

Lance then knelt down in front her, hands on her knees. 'Remember when I got you that?' She nodded at him. 'Night of the first performance... good luck Doris.' She just blinked at him. 'I still have the one you got me.... they worked remember?'

'Why are you giving this to me?'

'Because it was always yours... and I vowed that one day I would give it to you and I have just followed through on that and given it back.' He said and smiled, he looked up to see Derek swan in, not at all surprised at the mass of people that had gathered.

'Morning guys.' He then looked at Penelope and smiled. 'Good to see you haven't gone further than that baby girl.' She smiled slightly at him but it was so quick most probably missed it.

'What is the story behind baby girl?' Owen asked having heard it on numerous occasions and found it exceedingly sweet.

'Thanks to Reid I got Pen's name wrong the first time we met, he told me Gomez, I called her as we needed her, got no response, she was the only woman in the room, so I called her baby girl, she turned around smiled, I apologised, and from then on she's been my one and only baby girl... let's just say I thought Pen would never speak to me after that but... well... ' He didn't end they got the picture and smiled.

'Did you not mind Pen?' She shook her head, less and less words escaping her as the minutes ticked by.

'It's sweet.'

'It stuck.' Hotch said walking in the room and immediately smiled. 'Seems you have a florist in here Penelope.... JJ and Emily knocking themselves out by any chance?'

'Seems that way.' She said looking around at the flowers, most from the girls to brighten the place up, others from everyone else.

Derek moved in front of her. 'Come on then goddess...' She looked up at him. 'Walk.' She sighed. 'You know you have to do this to get out.'

'When was this arranged?'

'Doctor stopped by earlier, hence why Pen's half dressed... she just needs to walk for a bit.'

Everyone nodded. 'How long we got?'

'An hour... thinking of going out to the park across the road.' Derek said and looked at Penelope. 'Shall we get the rest of you done and out?' She nodded and scratched her head, everyone quickly vacated the room and Derek tried his best to make Penelope smile but saw her struggling. When they surfaced, Penelope was gripping Derek's hand tightly, she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and she was hugging herself protectively, the IV port and the pale complexion being the only things to indicate she was a patient at the hospital.

'Ready to go?' The pair nodded, and everyone circled them as they started to walk towards the elevator.

'Penelope's wearing Derek's top again.' Rossi joked as he saw the name MORGAN scrawled across the back, making them all laugh apart from Penelope, everyone making another mental note of her detachment as she usually lapped it up to be wearing his FBI training top.

'She's probably wearing more of my clothes than she is her own.' Derek added and Penelope did at least show a smile to that. When they made it outside they found a patch of grass and benches and Derek sat down with Penelope who took to his side momentarily, they sat around for most of the hour trying to coax her out of her silence but it didn't work in the slightest, when she did speak it was quiet and was getting harder to associate such a person with the Penelope Garcia everyone had grown to love, the loud, the feisty, the vivacious, the light in their dark had gone and they all couldn't help but pray she would grace their life once again, even if just to see a full blown smile creep along her face.

They finally took the walk back when Penelope started to tire again, silence gathering even more from her. When they got her back she refused to put the hospital gown back on, she was in her comfort clothes so decided to leave her be, she claimed the position on her side and it wasn't long until she was asleep, everyone didn't stick in the room, it was too small for them to sit in and the last thing they wanted to do was crowd her and make her feel claustrophobic.

'She's not coping with this at all.' Andy said as they formed a circle to share their doubts, everyone was feeling the urge to make her snap out of her mood but none of them knew of the loss she was struggling with, although Derek had lost a child as well, he had no idea how it felt for Penelope, he was coming from the father stand point after all.

'She will... its just the when that we need to think about.'

'If it's not soon, she might keep it in permanently.' Reid added, crossing his arms across his chest.

'She needs counselling.'

'Just not right now... she wouldn't cope with being forced into situations.'

'Some things going to trip her and she's going to lose it.' JJ said placing her hand to her lip. 'I mean after Battle she only broke because... you know... he came back.' Everyone looked even more shocked. 'She wasn't alone... Derek chased him.'

'Did he get him?'

'No but JJ did later that night.' Hotch added as he thought back to that night. 'Let's just say Battle was a clever man...just didn't expect a bullet through glass straight to the head.'

'You'd do that for Penelope?'

'We're a family... isn't it what you do for family?' Everyone nodded and smiled at how the team cared for Penelope. 'She'll break... we just have to be ready.'

'And we will be ready.' Everyone said with a definite tone, before breaking the circle, some taking seats, some pacing, some getting food, some getting air, some sorting home life out, the same routine falling back into place.


	11. Your turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Ready sweetness?' Derek asked as he helped her stand, as soon as she was up he pulled her into his embrace which she took almost magnetically, he continued to hug her and he would until she called it quits. He looked awkwardly to the door as 3 people streamed in, they looked hopefully that Penelope had broken but were saddened when Derek's face told them the answer. Fran, Desiree and George worried even more until the pair separated; Derek pushed some loose hair back behind her ear. 'Let's get you to the hotel yeah?' She nodded at him and George grabbed the bag on the bed, Fran and Desiree grabbing the newer flowers and gifts and Derek took Penelope's hand. His other hand in his pocket, fiddling with the card for a counsellor, his mind playing with the idea that she needed to see someone.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, when they looked at Penelope she was staring at the bruise forming on her hand from the IV, nothing else grabbed her attention. When George pulled up in front of the hotel Derek once again helped Penelope out. 'I'll be back in an hour with the others okay?' He got acceptance and waited to see them in before heading off. It was 6 in the evening and knew Penelope would more than likely be sleeping when they made it but he needed a place to release so headed for the cemetery where their parents were buried, he had gotten his sister back and everything slid into place until she collapsed and she woke up another person, a person that seemed to scare them all.

He walked the track he knew too well from 12 years of visiting, he placed a new flower down; it appeared that the other brothers and Jimmy had thought the same for the lost baby. He knelt and touched his mother and father's headstone.

'Just give her the strength... that's all I ask.' He said and looked over the words, all of love, pride, unity, he stood dusted his trousers off and walked back to his car. He drove and got his brothers and they headed to the hotel, they knew the room so headed straight up. When they got in they found the team were still away, Derek was now the quietest of them all.

'Where's Pen?' Joel asked quietly.

'She's sleeping.'

Derek stood as his mom spoke those words, he breathed in. 'I'm going to go out for some air.'

Everyone looked from one another. 'I'll go in 5 minutes.' George said knowing full well where Derek was heading, he had been the first to admit that Derek was perfect for their sister and an immediate friendship was formed between the pair. He looked at his watch and headed out. When he made it to the roof he saw Derek resting on the railing around the outside, his head bent forward, his shoulders slightly shifting.

'Hey man... you doing okay?' He saw Derek's posture stiffen, him wipe his face.

'Yeah.' Derek answered quietly.

George walked to railing, placed his hands on it and looked out across the view. 'You don't need to be strong in front me of Derek, I won't think any less of you.' He heard Derek exhale. 'Come on, talk to me.' Derek looked at him shocked. 'Everyone's pussy footing around Pen, but you lost that baby too and you don't seem to get any worries passed to.'

'I don't begrudge her that.'

'I know you don't... but you deserve a listening ear... so talk... I'm giving it to you.'

'It's just she's sinking and everything I try is failing on me, everything that usually works isn't and I'm scared to lose her as well.' George remained silent, prompting Derek to continue. 'She won't cry, she won't smile, she won't execute any emotion... and that scares me, I've lost a child, I can't lose my wife with it.'

'You being you for her, I think is pulling her through this, even if at this moment you seem like your losing, you're not.' Derek looked at him. 'When we lost Benny in the stabbing, she clammed up, took us 3 weeks to break her entirely, she had seen too much for her age, she did not need to see her brother and best friend killed and then to be left to die, we knew it would have an effect on her, but not to the severity where she silenced us all.'

'So what did you do?'

'Lance came along, used to lay on the bed with her, just talk to her about it, not push her to relive the bad but push her to remember the good in life. They used to spend ages in her room, he gave up part of his life for her just to get his 'Doris' back to him and what I've seen he has the drive to do it again but we've all seen that you are now the driving force of getting your 'baby girl' back.' Derek wiped his face of fresh tears. 'I know it's hard for you both but I believe that the way you love one another will keep you together through this.'

'I promised her we would beat this and I'm not about to give up on her.'

'I think we all guessed that the moment we saw you hold her, and her protect her, then for it to be reinforced the moment we saw you holding her as she slept the other day just proved a light at the end of the tunnel.'

Derek smacked his hands on the railings. 'I feel like a failure!' He said frustrated.

'Derek... you aren't...'

'Well if I wasn't why is my wife laying in a bed slowly retracting from all emotions?'

'It's got to get bad before it gets better.'

'Well how much worse is it going to get before it gets better?' George remained silent and leant down thoughtfully. 'I don't know what to do... I try and try to be myself, to be the man she names a hero to her when all the while I want to slump down and cry at the loss of everything.'

'Well maybe that's what you need to do.'

'I'm not going to break.'

'Sounds familiar.' Derek looked at him. 'Pen's a tough cookie, always has, always will be but you two are so alike that you need time to bounce off one another.' George then stood up straight. 'You need time to recuperate.' Derek then stood upright, like a new man, except for the blood shot eyes. 'Its getting chilly, let's get back... maybe if you just go and have a lie down, you deserve a proper bed with your wife.'

'Is it safe?'

'It's probably the safest thing you could do Derek.'

They walked back into the building in complete silence, Derek said night to everyone that was now in the room, and headed to the bathroom, he took a shower then put boxers on before climbing into the bed, he felt Penelope tense then relax before taking his open arms. He felt her breath tickle his chest and that was enough to help him sleep.


	12. Getting There

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

When Derek woke up the next morning the opposite side of the bed was well and truly empty and scarily cold. He shot up, found Penelope's pyjamas on the floor, he looked at his watch it wasn't even 8 in the morning, he got up and dressed and searched the hotel room but found him to be the only one in there. He began to panic before his phone began to ring out.

'Morgan?' He said without even looking at the caller ID.

'Derek, its Jimmy... can you get down to the police station?'

'Why? What is it?'

'It's Penelope.'

'What about her?' He asked impatiently.

'She's here, she told the tech to leave and go back with their team.'

'She did what!' Derek said his voice playing on anger and worry. 'I'll be right there.' He put the phone down and called Hotch. 'Pen's at work.'

'She's what?'

'Exactly, she turned the tech away.'

'Okay Derek, I just need to put my shoes on and then we heading out.'

'I'm going to tell my mom and I'll be down.' Derek said and finished putting his shoes on before grabbing the things he needed most. He told his mo, who in turn ended up in Derek and Penelope's room waiting to hear what the hell had got into Penelope's head. The drive to the police department was not far so there was no real room for deliberation and though. When Rossi halted one of the SUV's Derek ran out. He heard yelling immediately and everyone looked in relief.

'Penny, come on get back to the hotel.'

'No!' Penelope said harshly as she snapped back and stood her ground.

'Penny this isn't going to do any good.'

'I don't care.'

'Why are you being so careless?' Jimmy quietened with worry.

'Because it beats lying around feeling so empty, I might as well busy myself and forget about me.'

'What about Derek?' Silence followed. 'How do you think this is affecting him?' Again silence. 'Have you even thought about him?' The next thing everyone knew Penelope was out of the room, she halted when she saw Derek and then rushed away. Derek looked at Jimmy before following her to the bathroom. He saw one of the doors closed and went for it, he just slid down the panel to its left and put his hand under the door.

'Pen... come out.' She remained silent. 'Or let me in.' Nothing came from Penelope still. 'Please.' He said with the same desperate voice he had used at the hospital. 'Fine you listen to me.' He started when no response was gained. 'I promised we would beat this, we, Pen, not you or me but we, us two together... you've just got to let me in.' That gained a response as painful sobs echoed from the basins and tiling in the room, Derek felt a release as he listened but felt his heart break, he then felt the door open and Penelope stood above him but before he could respond he watched as she slid down the now open door right next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Baby girl...' He started again, the tears building in his eyes and throat.

'I'm so sorry.'

'For what?'

'I was pregnant... but I lost it, maybe if...maybe if I wasn't like me I would still be pregnant.'

'Pen, this isn't your fault, I've already told you that. This was unavoidable.'

'But in turn, I can't get pregnant, you want kids so much and so does your mom but I'm broken.' She said and began to sob; Derek moved in and wrapped his arms around her.

'You aren't broken and you can have kids... it's just going to be difficult but not impossible.' He rocked her as the break finally happened and Penelope finally cried her heart out in his arms. They didn't speak for a while, just cried with the comfort of one another. 'We can get over this.' Derek said as he pushed a kiss onto her head.

'I'm sorry... I didn't think about you.'

Derek started to cry a bit more at that point. 'Pen, I knew you were hurting and I was praying for the day you would break and let me in.'

'I didn't mean to shut you out.'

'I know you didn't but look you've let me in now.'

'I don't want to feel like this anymore.'

'You won't...'

'I don' want to be in so much pain.'

'It will get better baby girl... it will.' He soothed her even more. 'I don't know when, but it will and we'll get through this together.' She nodded and cried even more, Derek hugged her, happy for the break. 'Come on let's get you back.' He stood up and helped her stand noticing her wincing as she straightened up. 'I think it's time you had a couple of pills and a sleep.' He looked at her. 'You've tired yourself out.' She nodded and he lead her out, their eyes still both red, Penelope were still crying as everyone looked at them, only know the 4 brothers were there and so were Lance and Owen.

'Don't you have jobs?' Penelope said and smiled slightly, the biggest weight of the world off her shoulders at last.

'We all took a couple of days leave.'

'What I want to know is what the hell you thought you were doing coming here!'

'We've been through this... she's going back to rest now.' Derek said pulling her close to him and kissing her head, it was then everyone noticed the tear tracks on both the pair's faces, they looked at Derek and his face told them everything they needed to be told, Penelope had finally broken.

'Where is she?' A new voice broke in, a voice that 8 of the people recognised immediately. All of a sudden Lara broke through the group and stared in utter disgust. 'Penelope... I told you were in a corrupted marriage.'

'Excuse me?' Penelope said angrily. 'I thought I told you that I can live without you.'

'Penelope... you're mother had high hopes for you... ones that didn't include you marrying a black man and now losing the baby, shows the corruption.'

'My 'husband' isn't the corrupt one here, you are.' Penelope said before looking up apologetically. 'Can we go?'

'Sure thing sweetness.'

'Penelope Garcia!'

'Morgan.' Joel corrected. 'Her name is Penelope Morgan.'

'No!' Lara batted away angrily not believing her niece would turn her back on her like that.

'Our mom wasn't the racist... you were.'

'Well she married that Spanish thug.'

Penelope sighed and turned around. 'Well he might have been but we had the best upbringing we could have, at least they accepted what our life brought, unlike you who shunned us the first moment you didn't like something.'

'Come on kiddo... let's get you out of here, you don't need this.'

'I'm going.' Penelope said taking Derek's hand and walking out, but as the sun hit her, the new reign of tears came.

'Hey baby come here.' Derek said pulling her close to him again. 'It's all okay.... come on baby girl.' He rocked her slightly as everyone came out and heard her sob. 'P, I think we need to get you back.' She nodded. 'Look at me.' She looked up and he wiped her eyes. 'Thank you for breaking.' He said and she cried a bit more. 'It's all going to get better now.'


	13. Rollercoaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The pair slept restlessly that night, Penelope was awake for the majority, mostly just crying, the break had cracked her walls, had made them crumble, had ultimately destroyed them. Derek who had no sleep at all, understood and didn't care in the slightest if he had had no sleep or loads of sleep. He was mentally preparing him for the rollercoaster rush of emotions he knew were bound to come sooner rather than later.

'So much for resting eh?' She laughed slightly but was cut off as she choked on the tears, he sighed as the door was knocked on. 'I'll be right back okay?'

'Okay.'

He ran to the door, not caring that he was in his boxers and nothing else. 'Oh hey guys.' He looked at his watch. '10! Already?'

'Yeah... you and Pen not up?'

'Let's say we never really went to bed.' He opened the door. 'Bare with me.' The 4 brothers and Lance flooded in while Derek ran into the bedroom, he left the door open as he just grabbed clothes from behind the door and changed, they saw Penelope as she lay curled up on her side, evidently with tears streaming her face. They then saw the now dressed Derek get on the bed and wipe the tears and talk to her, they saw her agree to whatever it was before he got up and walked out of the room.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah... we've hardly slept so Pen's going to try now.'

'Sure you don't need more?'

'No I'll be fine.' Derek said as he phone rang. 'Morgan.'

'Derek... you held up there with Pen?'

'Erm... not entirely... why what's up?'

'We need you on this case for a bit.' Hotch said a little strained. 'We're missing something and I can't quite put my finger on it.'

'New tech not working for you?'

'Not at all... won't dig.'

'That's where you need Pen.'

'We really do but I can't ask her and I refuse to.'

'I think you would be doing her justice by entrusting her with the option.'

'Derek...'

'Hotch... I know that her doing that wouldn't be her running, it would give her something to occupy herself.'

Hotch exhaled, Derek was right. 'Fine, Derek... I'm sending Reid with the files now... you do not leave her.'

'Got it.' Derek snapped the phone shut. 'Work calls.'

'For Pen as well?'

'Well... its not the best choice to give her but she's our best bet to crack this.' They looked at him and nodded. 'She's not enjoying the laying around malarkey, she never did, she couldn't wait to get back to work after she was shot.'

'She likes normalcy.'

'She does.' He then looked at the bedroom door. 'Right Reid's bringing over the files so I'm going to see if Pen's still awake, which I'm pretty certain she is and then see what she wants to do.'

'Are we allowed to stick around for this?'

'I'm going to say yes.' Derek said as he entered the room and saw Penelope watching him. 'I knew you wouldn't be asleep.'

'Mm is that so handsome?' She saw him smile, she had just used a nickname that was a sure sign that things were up.

'Well... this case, we're struggling baby girl... and Hotch wouldn't ask.'

'I'm sitting... it's my fingers that do the work nothing strenuous so let's do this.' She said shifting to sitting up. 'As long as I get to keep my pyjamas on with your t shirt.'

'Knew that would be your request.' Derek said smiling which evoked a laugh. 'You're not the only all knowing.'

'Oh... well I need to step up my game.'

'We can share it.' He got the shirt and helped in her out of her pyjama top and into the baggy t shirt. 'Better?'

'So much.' He then helped her stand.

'Hungry?'

'Starved.'

'Well let's fix that.' He said walking out into the living room. 'I'll get your laptop... you aren't allowed to lift heavy things and that thing must kill you sometime.'

'Not really.'

'Poker face.'

'Occasionally.'

'I know now goddess so be forewarned, I will catch you out.'

'Oh well is that so Agent Morgan?' She joked as she surfaced into the room and saw her brothers and Lance with wide grins on their face. 'What?'

'Do you two always speak like that?'

'Daily.' Penelope said and sat down in a chair at the table. 'So... food?'

'I'm going to guess when the door goes... Reid will be laden with food from Hotch's orders.' Derek said all knowing and rallied around to get her laptop. 'You sure you're up for this?' She shot him a lot. 'Okay you're up for this.' The 5 men laughed and looked at the door as the hesitant knocking came. Andy answered and in came Reid, bags in hands, drinks, and his satchel swinging haphazardly on his hip. 'Come here kid, let me help you.'

'Muffins, pastries, you name it Hotch got it.' They all laugh. 'And coffee and tea because Pen's not allowed coffee just yet.'

'You know your boss well.'

'Happens with working with the man for over 9 years.'

Reid looked warily at Penelope, whose attention was concentrated on the screen. 'I'm fine sweetie.' She said and began typing.

'How the...'

'Don't confuse yourself kid... this is Pen, you get away with nada.'

'Not even stuff the internet doesn't hold?'

'Hey... I'm all knowing remember.' She flashed him and smile and saw his tension disperse. 'See I'm fine, a little sore, little tired but fine... and you won't be if you don't give us the files and head back.'

'I think it's more than likely I'm on the run from the police department to the hotel.'

'You're fitness will be as good as Derek's then.'

'You're funny Garcia.' He said using her last name for emphasis.

'I try to be.' They then pushed Reid out to get back to the rest of the team as Derek sat next to Penelope with files.

'Right you ready?'

'Hang on... just getting onto my system at work... shoot.'

'Charlie Pollitt... DOB 29/08/1957.'

Penelope clicked the information in. 'Married to Sarah Pollitt, DOB 03/04/1960?'

'That's the one...'

'Erm... no child listed.'

'What?'

'Well there is no child... hang on.' Andy, Lance, and George took seats on the couch, while Joel and Carl took the arm chairs, this was proving interesting. 'They haven't adopted either, that child isn't theirs.'

'Niece maybe?'

'Maybe... anything on either of their families?'

'Charlie... only child, Sarah has one sister.' Before Derek could ask Penelope was on his train of thought.

'Bingo handsome! Sarah's sister had a daughter, severely disabled... same as the others...mother died when the girl was 3...her will states that her daughter be put in the custody of her sister.'

'Okay so he isn't deviating... he's just spreading out more and more.'

'Seems to be that way.' Derek stood up and paced while reading and Penelope's cell went off on the table. 'Talk to me oh wise one.'

'Now that's what I love to hear.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, what can I do boss man?'

'Reid and JJ remembered a case like this about 6 years ago in Idaho... any chance of a cross match it?'

'On it.'

'I shouldn't have asked... I should've just known.'

'That you should've... hang on a minute Hotch.' She looked up her brothers. 'Did Nick leave at all?'

'Erm yeah about a year after you... came back about 5 years ago.' Carl said and saw Penelope whiten, Derek stop still. 'Pen what is it?'

'Hotch... Nick was the lead detective on that case in Idaho and now he is on this one as well.'

'Could be a coincidence.' One of the brothers said.

'What else you got Penelope?'

'Always first responder, knew the most, knew all families from working at a facility for disabled children.... he knew everything about them.' Penelope said in a complete and utter state of shock.

'Okay, I'm going to get Jimmy to call Nick in... good work Penelope.' The call ended and Penelope snapped the phone shut.

'Hey kiddo, everything okay?'

'You've known him for years... I was going to marry him.'

'But you didn't, you refused and married Derek Pen... not Nick.' She nodded and Derek pulled a chair near her.

'Hey princess... this, I know this is shocking enough for you but he isn't a part of your life anymore.' He looked at the brothers and Lance for encouragement. 'The men behind me are a part of our life, as are Owen and Kat, and the team, and Jimmy, Nick doesn't get a place in this family.' She nodded and the shock fizzled out of her and she looked at him.

'You're right hot stuff... I married you after all.'

'There you go baby girl... took us long enough to get to this point but we are here.' He kissed her forehead as he mom and sister turned up, now the waiting game for news on Nick began.


	14. The Heart of the Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Can you get Penelope down here?' Hotch asked slightly rushed.

'Pen... why?'

'Nick won't talk until she's listening... we think it's wise everyone got here.' He heard Derek sigh. 'You know we wouldn't usually ask...'

'I know... I'll call you back.' Derek put the phone down and walked towards Penelope. 'Baby girl... Nick won't talk unless you're there listening.'

'Me? But why?'

'No idea... but Hotch asked if we could all go, might be worth it.'

'Let's go then.'

'Pen...' Derek started.

'Handsome, I need to do this.' She looked at her brothers and Lance. 'We all need to do this, the Keaton's meant a lot to us.'

'Yeah Derek... they all helped us in more than one ways.'

'I know but are you sure you're up for this?'

'If I can be entrusted with work, I can be entrusted to do this too... plus I have you!' She said smiling and allowed him to help her stand before he took her to the bedroom to get dressed.

'Pure love.' Lance gushed.

'He has loved that woman from the moment he got her name wrong.' Fran mused contently. 'Talked about her nonstop, that's all we would hear about when there was free time.' They all laughed and waited for the pair to resurface.

'Ready to do this kiddo?' Carl asked as Penelope walked out clutching her side.

'Yep... let's do this.' Derek then joined her. No more than 15 minutes later they were all walking into the police department.

'That was quick.'

'We want to know.' Penelope said as Jimmy took her into a hug.

'You look better princess.'

'I feel a lot better.' She said smiling, although the feeling of tears had began to gather in her throat again as the emotions set off on their rollercoaster ride. Derek took her hand as they were lead through to the viewing room and looked into see Nick in the interrogation room with Rossi and Hotch. Emily then entered and whispered to Hotch before standing back.

'They're here.' Hotch said crossing his arms. 'So what do you need them to hear?'

'That I did this for them.' At that the brother's Garcia and Lance stepped closer to Penelope while Derek squeezed her hand reassuringly. 'Penny always loved that child, they all did... but why? She was broken.'

'Help us to understand why you did it Nick.' Rossi said approaching from the right. 'If you knew Penelope loved that little girl why would you kill her?'

'Because it was the only way I knew how to get her back to California... she ruined my life, I wanted her to come back and see sense.'

'And now?'

'Well she's going wrong in life.'

'And why would that be?'

'Because she was promised to me!' He said angrily.

'Was any of that her choice?'

'No.'

'Who's was it?'

'I made George believe it was the best option for her life.'

'Why?'

'Because she was 18, lost her parents, lost her brother, she needed a man like me.' He said looking up into the glass. 'Not a man like she has.'

'The man she has right now is perfect for her.' Hotch commented seeing a definite disillusioned rift in Nick's mind. 'So you manipulated George?'

'Yes.'

'So how does killing disabled children and their families come into connection?'

'They were always a reminder of Penelope, how caring she was to Victoria, how she played around with her and made her laugh like there was nothing wrong with her when in fact she was completely wrong for this world... no child should be allowed to live like that!'

'So you thought it was your choice to take her away?'

'Well... every time I saw her she wore the necklace Penelope and Ben had gotten her and one day I snapped and every disabled child seemed a prominent fault.'

Hotch then left the room and went into the viewing room. 'Everything okay?' Penelope was just silent. 'Penelope?' She just burst into tears at hearing her name from a friendly voice.

'Hey baby come here.' Derek said wrapping his arms around her in a close hug. He looked up at the brother's who watched while she cried, slightly worried.

It was when Rossi's voice broke out that they shot back to the glass. 'How long have you loved Penelope?'

'Since she was 10.'

'Okay... well... why?'

'She was always happy, always smiling, always the one to make you feel better I wanted that in my life.' Rossi recognised the attributes as a constant. 'Whatever I tried she would always push me back.'

'Everything you tried?'

'She wasn't interested in me! So when her parents died I thought making George think marriage with me was the way... I knew she went underground, I knew she then got picked up by the FBI, I knew she's lived in Quantico for 8 years, I've watched for 8 years as danced around her feelings and then she got shot and I then knew she was getting married, so I took it to a new level, the Keaton's, the family in her hometown would warrant your team to come here to solve it! And the laptops, I knew that was the only way to drag her back here and have her life thrown full throttle at her was to kill them.'

'So you were stalking her?' Emily asked.

'No...keeping an eye on her.'

'Do you know that _keeping an eye_ on a federal agent without their knowledge is a federal crime?'

'She's your technical analyst... not a federal agent.'

Hotch then entered the room again. 'Read this.' He said throwing something across the table. George picked it up and read it. 'Out loud.'

'Behavioural Analyst Unit, Quantico, Supervisory Special Agent, Technical Analyst Penelope Morgan.' He said and halted slightly. 'Special Agent.'

'She has always been a federal employee under my watch and now she is a federal agent under my watch.' He stepped in and took the badge off Nick. 'Nick Howes you are under arrest for the murder of 36 people and for stalking federal agent Penelope Morgan, you do not need to say anything but anything you do say can and will be used against you in the court of law.'

The group of people gathered on the side of the glass watched as a man that was a supposed best friend was lead away.

'Pen... why didn't you tell me he was always all over you?'

'He was your best friend... I told Lance but silenced him.' They all looked at Lance who nodded. 'I could deal with him but then when mom and dad died he tried harder, and then you were on the band wagon of us getting together and I'd had enough.'

'Kiddo...'

'It's okay George.'

'I wished I'd listened to you.'

'I'm glad you didn't!'

'Why not?'

'I wouldn't have Derek!'


	15. No Closing Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Ready baby girl?'

'As ever.' Penelope replied as she took Derek's hand and slipped out of the car into his careful embrace. It had been 2 days since Nick had gone down for his heinous crimes that he called an act of love to get Penelope back to California, she used the next two days to recuperate as she felt the energy drain from her, Derek welcomed the rest and spent most of his time with her while Fran and Lance stood guard in the front room making interesting conversation about the past and present Penelope, both realising she hadn't changed at all. Kat had stopped by once but Penelope needed to see her even if she was pregnant, it was the initial pain to see pregnancy in any form but they knew Penelope could do it and get over it triumphantly and she did, she couldn't hide from things forever. Like Derek said, it wasn't impossible for them to not have children, just difficult and if he knew his wife he knew she would get pregnant under her own steam.

He felt her gasp. 'Still sore?' She nodded as she bit down on her lip. 'Sure you want to do this?'

'Yeah handsome.' She said taking his hand whilst the other held her side. They walked through the gates and up the path. 'I need to come here more.'

'And you will... you have masses of people that want to stay in contact with you, never mind brothers, Lance, Jimmy, Kat and Owen who are going to be back and forth, you're extended family just got bigger. People aren't letting you go.'

'And I have a husband that will push me back here.'

'Too right.'

She smiled. 'Thank you.'

'For?'

'Everything, you've done for me since we lost the baby.' She looked at him. 'I don't think I would've coped with anyone else.'

'You would do... what to know why?' He asked as they continued to walk, she remained quiet. 'Because you're stronger than you think you are.'

'I wasn't until I met you.' She looked up bashful. 'Since I met you I've overcome a lot, you made me feel welcomed, you made me feel loved unconditionally, you accepted me just like Lance did, he took me as I came, not that he had much choice but he always loved me, and that never changed and nor did you.'

'Well I never plan to baby girl.'

'And that's another thing I'm thankful for.' She said and gripped his hand tighter as the nerves grew in her stomach and the grave stone of her parents came into view. They closed the distance and looked down, there were 4 light pink roses, he heard Penelope suck in a cry.

'Baby?' He said worried, knowing the meaning of the colour. 'Come here.' He hugged her and felt her cry slightly but not heavily. They looked at the roses and Derek knelt down to put the bunch off flowers down, he caught a glimpse of white wrapped around one of the roses. He read it and smiled. 'Seems your brothers felt the loss to.' He said and stood passing her the same.

'Baby Morgan... forever loved, forever looked after in the sky.' Penelope read out and looked at Derek. 'I didn't know.'

'What was there to know P? They obviously saw it as a way to get through what happened.' She smiled at him.

'I'm done here handsome.'

'Come on then goddess...you look worn out again.'

'Hmm I feel it.' She said accepting his hand as they walked back towards the SUV. When they got back to the hotel, Penelope was completely worn out that all she wanted to was fall into her pyjamas and curl up and sleep, Derek easily allowed her to do so and then went and sat in the main living room while everyone gathered.

'How was it?'

'She cried slightly... thank you for the roses.' Derek said looking at the brothers.

'Hey... we lost family that day too, if putting a rose down was all we could do then so be it.' George answered and looked at Andy who had worry written all over his face.

'I don't think this is a good idea.' Was all Andy said as he rocked his nearly 3 week old daughter in his arms.

'I need to do it sooner or later.' Penelope quipped from the doorway she was leaning against, a hand on her side in an eager way to loosen some tension and pain.

'Pen!'

'Derek!' She retorted and saw them look at her hand as it massaged her side. 'I'm fine, its just painful.' She smiled. 'Now do I get a cuddle?'

'If you want one...'

'Of course I want one.' Penelope said and said down gingerly. 'May not right now.' She said as she pushed harder.

'You sure you're okay baby girl?'

'I will be... just movement makes it play up... I'll be fine in a minute.' She looked at the 6 sets of eyes. 'Seriously!' She said and smiled. 'I am not lying to you!'

'Kiddo... you did this when you were 16.'

'And after Battle.'

'Well you did it after flinging yourself from a detonated ambulance but I didn't pressurize you.'

'No you put the pain meds in my drink instead.' Derek joked and Penelope smiled at memory of when she finally told him the truth of why his pain in his arm dispersed easily.

'She didn't!'

'Oh she did.' They all looked at Penelope who smiled sweetly. 'Don't pull that face at me!' Derek said. 'You tricked me good, I had my mom laughing at that... someone had beaten her baby down.'

'You'll always be your mom's baby though... only male.' Penelope then looked at Andy. 'Come on then... let's give her a hug, with one stipulation.'

'What's that?'

'Don't all look at me.' She said knowing they had fears of how she would respond to holding a baby so close after losing her own. Andy stood and placed the neatly wrapped child up in her arms, Penelope just stared in awe at the small being that was her niece. 'She's beautiful.' She said as she naturally cradled the child like she had done it for years, the brother's, Lance and Derek couldn't help but watch, not with worry but with amazement.

The door went and Derek cleared his throat before getting up and answering it. He let everyone before telling Hotch he was just popping out. The team plus, Jimmy, Fran and Desiree poured into the room, making space difficult and watched Penelope in wonder but when she looked up she frowned.

'Where's Derek?'

'Just popped out.' Hotch said feeling uncomfortable for a moment.

'Andy take your little girl.' Penelope said and once she was child free stood slightly, gritting her teeth to hide the pain before going into the bedroom and putting on a pair of sweets and a t-shirt and shoes and heading to the door.

'Kiddo.' Carl warned. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'To find my husband.' Was all they heard as the door opened and then closed. They looked at one another and knew that however much any of them tried, Penelope would not give up regardless of their will or her pains, she was on a mission. Penelope knew exactly where to go, she caught the elevator up and headed out onto the roof and found Derek leaning the railings.

'Handsome.' She said softly and saw him jump slightly and stiffen before turning to her. 'Na-uh you don't close down on me Derek Morgan.' She said as she walked towards him, a hand glued to her side the other swinging freely. 'You didn't let me so why the hell do you think I'm going to let you.'

He smiled and she heard it break slightly. 'I'm sorry.'

'For?'

'Watching you hold that little girl, you looked so perfect, like you had done it before... it came natural to you.' He said staring off at the view again; she knew this was his time to talk. 'It just shot at me a little too fast at what we had, at what we lost.'

'A man once told me that our time will come, that it's not impossible, that'll be difficult but that we could do it.' Penelope just said effortlessly. 'I believed that man... I believed how he wouldn't let any harm come to me if he could help it, how he would look after me while I'm hurting... and right now however much it hurts me to hold a child so small and so new to this world I know that one day I'll be holding our child.' She ran a hand up his back and forgot her pain, to her, her husband was hurting and he needed looking after. 'Now...'

She started but was cut off as Derek turned to her and caught her in his embrace before plying her with a deepening kiss. 'You are the bravest woman I know.'

'Hardly.'

'Believe me baby girl... you are... I love you so much.'

'I love you too handsome... just don't close off from me.'

'One thing.' She cocked an eyebrow at him which told him to continue. 'Don't close off me either.'

'Never.' She said before taking his hand and leading him off the roof and back to their room, her whole world wrapped around Derek, she could wait for once.


	16. Plotting With Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Okay so my muse hasn't been nice... I had one night of freedom and it went, slowing trying to rope it back in it but here is what has become of the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------

Later that night everyone bar Andy, Owen, Lance and Kat were gathered, Derek and Penelope had long since got back and were now cuddling on the sofa, a hot water bottle to Penelope's side as she refused to take anything for the pain that was now getting her back for her earlier ploy to cheer up Derek. The silence was broken when Penelope sat up.

'Where you going kiddo?' Carl asked intrigued.

'Give me a laptop.'

'Tell us why?'

'I want to bring Lance and Owens wedding forward.'

'But why?'

'I ruined it, I'm making it better.' She saw everyone about to object. 'No! Don't any of you dare.' She said and smiled. 'We have another week here, right?' Hotch nodded, the team had been given leave, for not only solving the case, or the situation with Penelope but they were also owed time. 'Well I'm sure... no I'm positive we can get everything ready for as soon as.'

'You sure?'

'No... I thought I'd say it for the fun of it!' She said sarcastically. 'We can do this.'

'Pen...'

'I'm up for it too! Everything's ready, their plans, our outfits, we just need a new date.'

'I'm on it.' Hotch said leaving and grabbing his phone, he then came back in. 'You're idea... but let us do this.' He said knowing Penelope. JJ, Emily, Carl and Rossi then left grabbing their phones.

Everyone left in the room looked at Penelope as she got comfortable against Derek again; all looking in amazement at how she easily put herself aside lately to make everyone happier. She had sheer determination scrawled across her features and that was a definite good sign to see. When everyone gathered again smiles were shared.

'I'm going to take a stab in the dark but is that a good sign?'

'Church is free Wednesday.'

'Day after tomorrow?' Penelope said happily.

'Yup, midday.'

'Flowers, cars sorted.'

'Cake sorted.... reception hall... all free and can be done!'

'This is a miracle of sorts right?'

'I had the list who was attending; they are all sorting it as we speak.'

'You're serious just like that?'

'Pen... news travels fast in this place... everyone knew about you, all understood and we said you were sorting it out and everyone jumped at the chance.'

'Yeah okay bro.'

'No lie... when you lot left the party the other day everyone couldn't believe you were back... Pen some of them haven't seen you since high school... everyone noticed a change in you for the better but you are still the Penelope they all knew.' She blushed. 'You need to stop looking so shocked at this news.' She remained silent, the pains radiating more from her jumbled amounts of movement. 'People still remember you kiddo.'

'Yeah... don't doubt that.' Joel joined in. 'You were the mix of all groups.'

'Mix?' Derek asked intrigued.

'Let's say Pen climbed out of her bedroom window on many occasions to go to parties.' Derek laughed. 'She could flitter between groups and just fit.'

'How did mom put it kiddo?' Carl mused. 'Oh yeah... you were her little social butterfly.' Penelope smiled as she remembered their mom saying it, she even heard it, in her mom's caring tone. 'She'd be proud of you.'

'And dad.'

'So I've been told.' Penelope said smiling. 'Plus I wasn't the only one to sneak out... who was it that told me how to do it properly?'

'That would be me.' George owned up. 'With Andy's help.' He said sweetly. 'You learnt off the best.'

'Except cooking... that I learnt from mom or myself.'

'Well none of us could cook to save our lives.'

'And now?'

'I still can't.' Joel said jokingly. 'These three are impressively good.'

'No fire department business?'

'Well... if they were I wouldn't be able to live it down... the fire fighter not able to put out a fire.' Carl said making them laugh.

'Sounds a lot like Derek eh mom?' Desiree quipped shooting Derek a look.

'Oh yeah... we still get Christmas cards.' Fran said laughing as Derek rolled his eyes.

'I'll vouch here for my husband! He cooks some mean meals... some of my best I might add.' They all looked at her. 'We used to swap places, he'd cook, then I'd cook... let's say your man here stayed at mine a week to get me over the flu... I've never tasted better soup or any other food for that matter... something about a Morgan family recipe.'

'Hey baby girl... what about those Garcia family recipes?'

'I told you I would tell you when we were married and the time was right.'

'Well you're going to have 3-4 weeks of all different cooking but your own.' He saw her about to argue with him. 'Let's see you have me, when I'm not around there's your brothers, Lance and Owen, my mom, my sisters, Jimmy...'

'3- 4 weeks.' She groaned.

'At least Garcia.' Hotch warned and flashed her a smile as she realised his used her maiden name, he meant business. 'You do the Penelope crap on any of us, I'll extend it.' He saw her about to put up a protest. 'I'm not having you stressing and running yourself into the ground.... got it.'

'Yes Sir.' He looked at his watch. 'Now I think its time you and Morgan got some rest... we have lots of plotting to keep under wraps for Wednesday.' He said and helped her stand as Derek stood next to her, she then got multiple hugs before being lead to the bedroom whilst everyone said their goodnights and filed out of the room and headed home, all of them looking forward to the surprise on Wednesday, all were going to ready themselves to pass the blame onto Penelope, after all she was the master mind behind it all and deserved the praise the most.


	17. Loving Truths and the Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Come Wednesday they didn't know how to take Penelope, she seemed to wilt before their eyes the moment she exerted some energy. Derek made her sit more to regain some liveliness, no one had to step in, she just listened to the man that loved her the most.

'Right so the plan?'

'Me and Derek are going to 'take' the pair out.' Penelope said, after being told she had the less strenuous stuff to contend with. 'Andy, JJ, George and Jimmy are going to where the reception is, Emily and Hotch are on getting the outfits for he pair done, Carl, Joel and Rossi are on seeing if the church looks good and Fran and Desiree can do what they like.'

'We'll help out at the church.' Fran spoke up with a smile. 'Needs a woman's touch after all.'

Desiree laughed. 'I'll join her... we want everything perfect.'

'See everything fits in.' Penelope replied happily as everything seemed to be fitting into place. She nuzzled Derek excitedly as the door went and it meant it could only be two people.

'I think that's us baby girl.'

'Let's get going then.' She said sitting up right and edging towards the edge of the couch before realising Derek was already up with his hands out for her. 'You're quick.'

'I have to be.' He joked and looked up to see Lance and Owen squeeze into the room, they smiled as they saw Penelope.

'Well, well, well Doris... who are you dressing up for?'

'Aw have to look good for you Pickles.' She quipped making him laugh.

'I think Petal its time you had one of those milkshakes that you used to love.' Lance said remembering the nights they used to sit and talk over milkshakes.

'Our pensive milkshake nights?'

'Except... this is a reminiscent milkshake morning!' He said happily and looked at Derek. 'But this time we have Derek... to... hmm... embarrass you in front of.'

'Oh God.'

'Sounds fun.' Derek said quickly after Penelope's reaction, making everyone laugh, he looked at Hotch who winked their signal to text when everything was done and ready.

'Bye guys!!' Was all they heard as the foursome vacated the room and then everyone counted to ten before springing into action.

'There you go Doris... enjoy.' Lance said as a glass of strawberry milkshake was put in front of her. He watched her take a leisurely sip. 'Yup, honey things don't change.' Penelope laughed as she finished but soon regretted it as a pain rippled out from the incision mark on her side. 'Pen?'

'I'm okay.' She batted. 'Just sore...' She saw all three men look at her worriedly. 'It's to be expected so stop worrying.'

'Baby girl, if you're in pain let it out.'

'I just did.'

'P... how long?' Derek prompted knowingly.

'Since I got dressed.' She admitted but shot them a serious look when she saw Derek's face drop, she was yet to take pills for the pain. 'I take them, I end up asleep, I don't want to sleep, so heat packs and hot water bottles will do.' She then smiled. 'So I am fine!'

'We'll let this slip Pen... next time we won't let up.' Owen told her and looked up as the door opened. 'Oh and Sarah and co have just entered.' He said as Sarah Gascoigne walked past, smiled at Lance and Owen.

'I'll pop back in a moment.' She told them and carried on with the 5 children with her, to an empty booth.

'You weren't kidding.'

'And let's just say high school sweetheart's is a major no, no with that pair.' They saw Penelope survey the woman that had been on and off with them for years but who seemed on one level now go, they saw her smile as Derek took her hand and squeeze it.

'Not like you, you mean?' She whispered quickly as Sarah made her way back to their table.

'Guys its good to see you again.' She looked at them. 'Sorry if I'm interrupting.' She looked Derek and Penelope and gasped. 'Penelope?'

'Hey.' She said raising her left hand to wave at her and then scratched her head nervously.

'It's lovely to see you... it's been too long.' She looked at Derek and pulled her posture into a seductive one. 'And who's this handsome man?'

'Derek Morgan.' Derek said smiling, his hand on Penelope's, his wedding band evident.

'Penelope's husband.' Lance added and watched Sarah's posture disperse and her clam up embarrassed.

'Really?'

'Yes... you sound slightly surprised by that?'

'Well it's Penelope.' She said and it was then that they realised she hadn't changed at all.

'If you've got nothing nice to say then I think you shouldn't speak at all.' Derek said slightly angered at the insult implied. 'You know nothing about me and for that matter Penelope so you don't understand us.'

'Fine.' Sarah said and left in a huff.

'I'm gonna get some air.'

'Pen?'

'It's alright handsome...' She smiled. 'I'll be right back.' She got up and left the diner, all three men sat worriedly as they saw her disappear around the corner.

'You want to go or me?' Derek asked Lance, noticing him raring to go.

'Mind if I go? I think Penelope needs a little reinforcement old school style.' Lance joked. 'I know you can do it.'

'I understand... so yeah we'll tag time.' Derek said and pressured him to go to Penelope. Lance got up and sauntered out of the diner with his usual determined swagger. When he got out he saw Penelope holding her side, tears slipping out intermittently from her eyes.

'Doris.' He saw her stand straight and look at him, not bothering to wipe the tears; she knew he had seen them from the tone of voice she had just heard him use. 'Don't listen to her.'

'I'm not.'

'Then what's wrong?'

'I get it all the time... I just get insecure; I need to take a few minutes.' He made an agreeing noise and waited for her to continue. 'When me and Derek were 'just best friends' we would go to movies, dinner, drinks, funfairs, he'd hold my hand, push the small of my back so I'd go in the right direction, always have his arm around me but when he went to the loo or to get drinks or what not the comments would start.'

'Like what?'

'That Derek must be with me because I was rich, or he was desperate which is ridiculous I mean look at him, or that I was pregnant so he was with me through guilt.'

'But you know that's all bullshit right?'

'I do... but I just worry that one day Derek will hear and he'll wake up and smell the roses and I'll be the mistake of his life.'

'I could slap you here.' He said and stepped in front of her. 'Derek loves you Pen... more than you know, he looks at you nonstop, he made out that he was married in there, he didn't once look down from Sarah's face, he knows what he wants in life and he got it.'

'I just love him so much; I just don't want to lose him.'

'And you won't baby girl.' Derek said with Owen by his side. 'Now come here, this is never going to go goddess.' He said taking her in a hug and then looking into her eyes. 'I've heard the comments before P... that's why I always made you dance or made an excuse to hug you. They're all lies.'

'Aw... O it's exactly like a love story.' Penelope burst out laughing at that point only to be cut off by Derek kissing her and that was all the assertion of his love she needed.

'How much did you hear?' Penelope asked once they had recovered.

'I'd say well over 50% of it.'

'Oh.'

'Just don't worry that precious little head of yours okay?'

'Got it.'

'Good... now men, we have a surprise for you.'

'A surprise?' Both Lance and Owen said together but got a look that told them that no hints or tips would be given so just followed the pair to the SUV, and got in and waited the ride out trying to get answers through trickery.

'I should have known... Penelope Garcia was always good at guessing these things and amazing at keeping it mom when she was on the surprise giving side.'

'Well then you'll know I won't let up and Derek's even better at me.'

'Oh really?'

'She's never guessed wit me... she tries her hardest.'

'But admittedly fails.' She finished and looked back the best she could without twisting her body too much. 'Now put these on Pickles and Owen.' She chucked back 2 blind folds.

'Hmm... reminiscent of someone's 18th birthday this is.'

'Hold it there sugar pop!' Penelope cut Lance short and Derek couldn't help but laugh. 'I'll give you the answers later handsome.'

'I'll hold that to you!'

'Knew you would.' She looked at the pair. 'What can you see?'

'Jack Shit.'

'Here, here.' Owen agreed, and Penelope laughed again, a saying she hadn't heard in a while. The next ten minutes was used to bat away question and answer time, and when the car stopped, the back doors opened immediately and Lance and Owen knew it wasn't Derek or Penelope, for one it was too quick and secondly, Penelope didn't have the strength or oomph to do it. Instead as Jimmy and Carl lead the pair off, Hotch helped Penelope out of the car.

'You look like you've been crying.' He asked concerned.

'I'm fine.'

'She has been.' Derek said as he waited for Penelope and Hotch to meet him on the sidewalk, he took her hand. 'Some girl they knew, questioning how I could love Penelope.'

'Oh and I hope you know its absolute bullshit right?'

'I do... you're the fourth one to say it.'

'Well it is.' Rossi said going down the stairs of the church.

'Okay fifth.'

'Okay so... this is your idea Penelope, so here are the flowers for theirs suits, go to them, no one else is going to tell them what is happening, you're outfit is in with Emily and JJ, Derek yours is with Reid's... you've got 15 minutes.' Hotch said ushering them away. 'Is that enough time?'

'More than enough time, I can be done in 5 minutes.'

'5 minutes! You need to teach Emily that trick.'

'I've tried.' She shouted back as her and Derek rushed inside. No lie be told, Penelope sauntered out and down to Owens room with a small red rose, she knocked and pulled her crisp new dress down. She walked in and smiled. 'Well don't you look gorgeous honey?'

'Penelope! What the hell is going on?' He asked as he surveyed the hot red wrap round dress she was wearing, her cleavage and curves defined to perfection.

'This sugar pop is your wedding.' She said stepping forward and inserting the rose to his jacket.

What?'

'We all moved your wedding forward.'

Carl cleared his front. 'It was Penelope's idea; we all didn't want her to stress out so we all sorted everything.'

'It's you day Owen!' She pinched his cheek. 'Now you look handsome as ever, so I'm going to your fiancé.'

'Thank you.' He said grasping her hand.

'I'd do it again for you Owen...' He kissed her forehead before watching her leave the room.

'You knew?' He asked Carl who nodded silently. Penelope carried the journey on to where she was told Lance would be, when she entered she saw him pacing manically, Joel not quite knowing what to do.

'Well look who's a stud.' She said and leant against the door to close it. 'You going to stop and look at me.' She twiddled the rose in her fingers innocently.

'I knew you had something to do with it!'

'Little ole me?'

'You're face Penelope Garcia! You could never hide anything with those beautiful brown eyes of yours.'

'Aw... well Lance Cartwright! We've taken those fine tuned details and arrangements and moved them to today.'

'Why?'

'Because its your wedding silly!'

'I get that but why would you do that for me?'

'For the same reason you gave up life to help me when Benny went and why you tried to pull me from going underground when I did and although you didn't succeed I knew you loved me.'

'It's hard not to love you.'

'You too stud.'

He laughed at her and watched her pin the rose to him. 'I really love you Doris, like the sister I never had.'

'And you Pickles are like the brother I have many of... now let's get you married.'

'Thank you.'

'No problems.' She said and left the room oblivious to what she had actually done. Lance stared at the wooden panels of the closed door astounded.

'Did you...'

'We just put into action what she was the mastermind of, we needed her to rest.' Joel replied happily. 'Now Lance, let's get you to your wedding, everyone awaits.'


	18. Primary Concern

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Derek left the room, trying to suit his tie but today seemed to be the one day he couldn't quite sort it. He hadn't noticed Penelope standing against the wall in front of him until she spoke.

'Well I did marry the best fish in the sea.'

Derek had to swallow as he looked at Penelope in front of him, casually standing with a white rose in her fingers, a small smile on her face. He looked at how the dress fitted her curves perfectly but also fell loosely exactly where it was needed. 'That should be an arrestable offence baby girl.'

'Hmm so should you.' She said and walked towards him. 'Since when do you have problems with ties?'

'Since today when my wife looks like that I lose my mind.'

'Oh is that so?'

'It truly is.' He said and waited for her to finish up, she then dusted his shoulder.

'Perfect.'

'So are you baby girl.... shall we go?'

'Yeah we should, the girls are saving us a spot.'

'You not standing up with Lance and Owen?'

'Not likely... I don't think I could handle it, I just want to sit.'

'You in pain.'

'It's aggravating... let's make a deal before you start, you can drug me with pain killers when we get back until then let's enjoy this.' She said putting her hand out for him to take, which he did, he knew he wouldn't win this.

'Do you do it on purpose?' He asked as they walked towards the main entrance.

'Do what?' She asked innocently.

'Wear those hips so well? Wear red so sexily?'

'Oh I have a man to impress.'

'I wouldn't care if you were in pyjamas P?'

'Well I think you're going to have me in them for a bit.' She admitted and he smirked, and she knew at that moment he meant business, she wouldn't see proper clothes until she was more than rested. They took their seats and Derek kept Penelope's hand in his as they stood and walked the nearly wed pair walk down, both winking at Penelope a thank you for what she had done for them. They all took their seats again, and watched the ceremony unravel, the vows shared, the I do's and the final part, the announcing of the newlyweds. They then walked back up the aisle and everyone poured out after them.

Penelope was immediately torn from Derek the moment the light hit her face. 'Doris! I love you so much! Thank you!'

'It wasn't just me.'

'Maybe not but little birdies told myself and Owen that you were the mastermind... and for that we are grateful.'

'Yeah Pen... after everything you've been through lately and you forgot about yourself to do this, to make us a primary thought.'

'I love you guys so I wanted to make things right.'

'Doris!' Lance warned with a raised eyebrow but his features softened as the emotions bubbled. 'Oh! ' He said as the tears spilt and the only thing he could do was envelope Penelope in a hug that she hadn't felt since she was 19.

'Not too tight Pickles.' Penelope said as she winced in the hug.

'Why not? Are you okay?' He asked as he looked at her paled features.

'I'm just in a little pain that's all... but I'm not the centre of attention you two are! How's it feel to be officially each others?'

'I'm going to guess as good as it felt to be officially Derek Morgan's?'

'Bulls eye.' Penelope quipped back and felt a hand run up her back.

'That smile is the money shot goddess.'

'Derek she only smiles it when she talks about you.' Lance said before kissing Penelope's cheek. 'I'm going to guess there's a reception?'

'Yeah yours just how you arranged it.'

'You are amazing.'

'So I'm told, no go!'

'We're going.' Owen announced and kissed Penelope before being lead away to an awaiting car.

'Ready sugar?'

'As I'll ever be.' She replied as everyone dispersed to respective cars to head for the next part of the day. Penelope got into the passenger side of the black SUV that her and Derek had driven in, she felt the car dip instantaneously and looked around with little movement to see Hotch and Jimmy seating in the back.

'Everything okay Penelope?'

'Mmhmm.' She answered without words as she settled into the seat and got comfortable for the journey that she knew was going to take at least 30 minutes. The next thing she knew she felt a hand stroke her face, she smiled and woke up slowly. 'Oh Shit! I fell asleep!' She said jolted up and wincing, her awkward laying had wreaked havoc on her tender side.

'You obviously needed the sleep but lets get you in there, Lance and Owen were lingering at the door, pretty reminiscent of meerkats were the pair of them.' Hotch commented making them laugh, he then got out and helped Penelope out again leading her to Derek and they walked into the building. There in front of them was Lance and Owen who pulled her into a hug again, when they let go the four Garcia brothers stood to the side smiling, soon Fran and Desiree were there along with JJ, Reid and Emily.

'We got the tables changed Pen.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, well the tables do sit what? 15... so we put all 14 of you on a table.' Everyone smiled and realised that the table was right by the head table, everyone looked at Penelope and knew it was because of her that Lance and Owen wanted her so close. They all sat down, Penelope lavishing the relieving sensation of pressure from her side.

'How you feeling kiddo?'

'Completely worn out.'

'She feel asleep in the car.' Jimmy commented and smirked as Penelope rolled her eyes. 'You going to take something for the pain?'

'We've already discussed this.' Derek jumped in to defend Penelope. 'She's allowing me to dose her up later and she's vowed to stay in bed tomorrow.'

'Well at least she's learning slightly!' Andy commented. 'Took you 30 years but I do believe you've mastered it!'

'I've had many teachers.' Penelope said smiling a smile full of sarcasm. They all exchanged looks as the food was served and ate with a full range of banter flowing up and down the table, no one being left out.

'Do you remember when Pen was in her first year of high school and kneed that boy?' Carl commented as stories of childhoods were passed.

'No one got away with touching either of those two without Penelope Garcia stepping in.' George said pointing to Lance and Owen as they sat in their own little contented world of love.

'I got suspended for a week for that! He didn't get any punishment.'

'Why d'you do it?' JJ asked as all eyes set on Penelope.

'He had a problem with gays... he beat Lance up in toilets.'

'So Pen got him back with a knee to the groin, and public humiliation.' Joel finished it off.

'Not from the kneeing but also from the fact she spread he had a small willie.' Everyone laughed. 'It's amazing that at such a young age things like that are taken seriously.'

'And when moments like this occur you realise how stupid they were.' Penelope finished. 'Now is this the type of conversation to be having?'

'Oh there's many.'

'I want to know what happened on your 18th.' Derek asked and all 4 brother's and Jimmy chocked on their drinks making Penelope laugh hysterically.

'Again another 'not over dinner' chat.'

'We will get it out of you...'

'I know you will but not today.' Penelope batted them away and banter soon followed in.

'I've wanted to say this since you got here.... do you still have her?' George asked curiously.

'I do still have Esther.'

'She still drives smoothly.' Derek commented as the plates were removed from the table and replaced with desert.

'You still call her Esther?'

'It's her given name! So of course I still call her Esther!' They all laughed at proclamation made by Penelope.

The next 30 minutes passed and Lance and Owen got up to dance, as the song ended and a new one took over everyone paired off, Hotch and Emily, Fran and Jimmy, Reid and Desiree and JJ and George. The others sat around talking more and more.

'You two not going to go and dance?'

'Come one P... just the one.' Derek said knowing she was scared of hurting herself on her side; she smiled, sucked in a breath and accepted. Andy's wife who skipped the wedding to wait for someone to look after their daughter finally turned up and he took her dancing.

'So Penelope, what's she really like at the work place?' Jimmy asked Rossi, having not seen her in fall blown work mode.

'She is pretty much the same as she is normally, her phone etiquette is priceless, keeps us amused, its got her trouble before, her agility in her field is one to be scared of, but really she is just Penelope, there are no sides to her, who you meet first time is her.'


	19. Day Of Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Derek looked worryingly as he helped Penelope sit down gingerly 4 hours later, she was shaking slightly. 'Pen... let me get some tablets.' She nodded as she pushed on her side. He rushed around as the door opened and Hotch and his mom entered.

'Everything okay?' Hotch asked as he saw the sonic speed that Derek was in.

'Not really... did you apologise for us?' Derek asked as he grabbed a drink and the tablets, remembering that everyone has shoved them out when Penelope started to look ill, vowing to apologise to Lance and Owen for them. Hotch and Fran both confirmed it for him that they all had. 'She's over done it.' He said as he looked up and saw their worried questioning looks. 'I think it's best to give her the tables and get her settled.' Derek replied as he walked into the room and saw Penelope bent forward. 'Baby girl?'

'Yeah...' She said sitting up, a hand clutching her side, Derek silently handed over the pills and she then the drink and she took sips and swallowed. 'These better kick in soon.'

'How bad is the pain?'

'Let's say I feel like I've been kicked for ten in the side.' She said as he knelt in front of her, he saw her near tears and knew there were many things playing their part on this weakness of his wife. 'I'll be fine in a bit.'

'Let's get you in bed, but if you're no better we're taking you to the hospital.'

'No, please no hospitals.' She near enough begged as the tears spilt. 'I don't want to go to the hospital.' Derek wiped the tears off her face and saw her plea.

'Fine but you gonna let me changed the bandage at least?' She nodded and he kissed her forehead before grabbing the things he need and returning to the room, he worked quickly and saw that she had evidently pulled on her side, the blood was seeping onto the white gauze. 'No wonder you're in pain baby, I think we've over worked you today.'

'Hmm it was worth it.' She said tiredly as the drugs played their part at last.

He got her lying down and tucked in, it wasn't even dark out and he knew she would sleep right through now, which he knew would be the right thing. 'I love you.' He said as he kissed her and brushed some hair back.

'I love you too.' She whispered back as he pulled away. 'I really am sorry.' Was the last thing he heard as he fully stood and realised she was well and truly asleep so he didn't see a point replying and questioning but he knew what she was apologising for, and he knew that as much as she put on a happy face, the mask was bound to slip every now and again.

He left the room and saw Hotch leaning on the back of the sofa, his mom sitting at the table, both looking on at him to speak. 'Everything's catching up on her now.'

'Is she okay baby?' Fran asked worried, they had all see the fall of Penelope as she tried to keep going for Lance and Owen.

'It's bringing her down; she's been ignoring the tablets to keep going for everyone but herself.'

'Sounds like Penelope to me.' Hotch said crossing his arms again. 'We've got until Sunday before we head back so we can get her well rested.'

'Well she's planning on staying in bed tomorrow and I plan to make her stay there.' He said and threw the bag of waste dressings away. 'I think she's pulled too much on her side as well.'

'I don't think that jumping she did when we pulled up at the reception helped much.' Hotch commented and Derek quickly agreed, they had both seen her wince as she had done it. 'She needs to let her side settle down again.' Hotch said and then pushed himself to stand. 'George wants you round his Friday.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, doing a big family BBQ so we've all got an invite but that's if Penelope is up for it.'

'Oh, she'll make sure she's up for.'

'I guess if she's sitting and not doing anything strenuous then she should be fine.' Fran said knowingly. 'She'll just have to enjoy herself from a seat.'

'We can all do that.' Derek said and looked at his watch. 'I think I'm going to head for a shower.'

'Then go to bed son.' Fran said and kissed her son. 'You've done good by her today.' She told him again, the pride in her tone of voice.

'I'm trying.'

'And you're succeeding.' Hotch said with a slight curl of the corner of his lips.

'You think so?'

'Night Morgan.' Was all he said as he opened the door. 'We'll be back with breakfast and everyone tomorrow.' He said as he disappeared and Fran closed the door behind them not before flashing Derek with a smile that she knew cheered him up.

Derek headed for a shower, felt his worry flush down the drain with the running water, this wasn't going to beat him, or her, or them. He got dried, put on fresh boxers and climbed into the emptier side of the bed, he naturally pulled Penelope close, feeling her stir enough to get comfortable and relax into his box shape. He smiled and plotted a kiss on her messy bangs before going to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he smiled as he was still in the same position with Penelope still by his side, he lay there comfortably drifting when he realised someone was in the room next door. He gently lifted himself out of the bed and quickly dressed before leaving the room. He walked out to be greeted by all 4 brother's, Jimmy, the team but Reid and Fran, but no Desiree. Derek raised an eyebrow but knew by the looks on everyone's faces he was soon to be told.

'I hope you know you're sisters finally found someone.' Fran said satisfied before taking a sip of her drink and smiling.

'And we hope you know boy genius has finally found someone.' JJ gave the afterthought to what Fran had just said.

He laughed. 'You're kidding right?' Everyone shook their heads vigorously. 'Hmm well I like the idea.'

'Good, that was Desi's biggest worry.' Fran mused happily. 'Never one to upset her big brother.'

'Hell no.' He replied and looked at them. 'What time is it?'

'12:36.'

'It's afternoon already?!'

'Yeah... seems you needed the sleep... the pair of you.' Rossi said and then looked serious. 'How is she today?'

'She's still pretty out of it but I'm thinking it might be wise to get her to eat and then back to bed.' Everyone agreed, gave him food and drink and hurried him into the bedroom, 15 minutes later he resurfaced with an empty plate and an empty glass.

'That go down well?'

'It did indeed.' Derek commented as he tidied up the small mess. 'She's feeling better today, less pains, less tearful.'

'Well over 12 hours can have that effect.'

'Yeah and it put a smile on her face to know Reid's finally getting out there.'

'Loves in the air it seems.' Emily commented before getting glared at by multiple people. 'Cor... why the need to hold back?'

'Because not everyone's here.' Derek said.

'Penelope's washing off on you Morgan.' Hotch said with a deadpan serious expression on his face. 'But hey we knew it was going to happen sooner or later. You being married and all.' He continued making them all laugh.

'Yeah okay.'

'Morgan go back in there, you still look like you could do with some more sleep in you.' Rossi said as they all saw the tiredness scrawl on his features.

'It might keep that wife of yours in bed all day.' Derek said nothing, he just left the room, he knew they were right so didn't bother to argue.


	20. Sharing

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'I like the all listening Penelope.' George said as he sat down opposite Penelope in the garden. 'Makes me wonder why she never did it before.'

'You weren't forceful enough.'

'Weren't forceful enough! Kiddo, any more forceful would've been tying you down.'

'Which you'd never do because you love your little sister.' Penelope said with a smile full of innocence.

'I'd say we've finally found some people to break Pen's independency.'

'Took them long enough.' She said looking at Hotch, Derek and Rossi. 'You don't need to worry about me I'll rest and you wait until I'm back in full force.'

'Which won't be for another couple of weeks Penelope.'

'I know!' She groaned sarcastically at the boss. 'I hear it every day, if I don't know it by now then I never will.'

'Well then it's good you know it.'

'Yeah I bet.'

'Shall we show her something really fun?' George asked the other brothers.

'Show me what?' Penelope asked seeing as she was the only female currently sitting around. They looked at her. 'What have you got now?'

'We'll show you.' Andy said as he stood. 'Sitting too long's got to hurt as much as too much standing.'

'Spot on big bro.' She said as she stood gingerly, only to feel arms wrap around her.

'You need to slow down from time to time goddess.'

'Ha! Pen slow down! Miracle!'

'Stop making me a joke yeah... what was it mom always said?'

'You were only the joke because you learnt it.'

'Well take her sound advice and listen to it.' Penelope quipped after the four brothers' spoke in unison.

'So who did I learn it off?'

'Carl.'

'And me?' Carl asked intrigued.

'George.'

'And then who did I learn it off?'

'Joel.'

'Oh so where did I learn it?'

'Oh you were bore stupid.' Penelope added, making everyone laugh even Joel as he picked up the joke quickly.

'Oh you're just so funny aren't you eh kiddo?'

'I thought so.' She replied as she followed them throughout the house into the family room in the front of the house. When she stood there, she stood astounded. 'Oh my.'

'Oh don't do that!' George said smirking as she looked in awe at the art piece on the wall. 'You thought we'd get rid of it?'

'Well no but...'

'No buts Pen.' George finalised as Penelope gawped at the piece on the wall. 'That was a sheer masterpiece kiddo... a Penelope Garcia original.'

'Penelope did that?' Hotch asked amazed but not surprised that Penelope had another trick up her sleeve.

'She did indeed, just before our mom and dad passed on.'

'You made mom proud with that Pen.'

'It's just paint.'

'Hey baby girl, don't you dare cut yourself short you hear.' She nodded at Derek's claim and looked at her brothers.

'Why do you have it?'

'Well George has it because you two were always closest, and he did help with it.'

'His whirlwind lifestyle.' Penelope whispered not sure where to look so she looked at the art work. 'I really forgot about this.'

'We didn't! ' Andy said as he put his arm around Penelope. 'Kiddo, you've always been remembered.'

'Yeah just go up George's stairs.'

'Oh and Joel's.'

'All of ours.' Joel commented.

'Your stairs?'

'Come on, then you can get sitting down while everyone arrives.' They lead the way throughout the house again, pictures everywhere, old and new intermingled but on the stairs all old pictures of them growing up. 'We split them fairly, taking our favourite.' George said as he pointed one out and took it off the wall and handed it to Penelope.

'What are you doing?' She said as she looked at it, it was one from her bedroom, one of her and George sitting under a tree drawing. Penelope's eyes blurred as the tears gathered, she kept her eyes down and remained silent.

'It was your favourite kiddo, its from your bedroom, only fair you have it back.'

'I can't do that.'

'Pen you'll have the ones back from your room.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because they're not mine, they're yours.'

'No they're all of ours to share.' George looked at them and the three others agreed. 'Now can someone put this and a few others in your car before she finds a way to get it back on the wall please?'

'I take them...' Hotch offered, knowing that Penelope was not going to win this.

'Okay Aaron, we'll sort this business out while everyone else get outside and start a party please.' George pushed everyone outside, the day was about fun and family, and everyone was soon going to be there, part of a farewell to Penelope and the team seeing as they leaving in 2 days. The four brothers wanted to lap up their sister's presence with them for a bit more.

-=-=-

A/N: It's short... I know... and that sucks... but so did my muse with this!


	21. True Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

For Penelope the journey home on the plane had been both emotionally and physically tiring for her, she couldn't walk much, so she had to sit, her side was playing up on her and all she wanted to do was run back to her brothers. Having only been away from them 3 hours, with the promises of seeing them as soon as, she felt the break in their relationships already.

She wrung her hands together, as if she was anticipating something, she didn't know what, she just felt the urge to fidget.

'Penelope you okay there?' Hotch asked having watched her, he looked the others when she didn't reply. 'Penelope?!' He asked louder and saw her jump and look at him. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, everything's fine.'

'You sure P? You looked pretty far away.'

'Hmm yeah, just don't feel quite right.'

'You missing them already?' She nodded her head, and looked down. 'It's only naturally.'

'I know but I'm scared of losing them.'

'Oh you won't!'

'How can you be sure?'

'JJ I think you need to step in here.'

'JJ... why?'

'Pen, I wasn't going to do this until we got back and you were settled but George and me, I don't know.' JJ halted, scratched her head and looked at the others sucking up the encouragement. 'We've well, we like one another.' Penelope just smiled widely at her. 'So you're okay with it?'

'Well it's George's life not mine but I love the idea!'

'Thank God.'

'Why the hell are you thanking God? You think I'd be the awkward sister about it?'

'No but well it might make you uncomfortable.'

'No way JJ... just how you going to do it, I mean with him all the way in California and you in Quantico.'

'We haven't worked that kink out yet but it's doable, we can make it work.' JJ said assertive and sure.

Penelope smiled again, before looking at Reid as he tried to look inconspicuous in his seat. 'So sweetie, you and my sister in law eh?'

Reid looked up and blushed, only to be met with smiles. 'You don't mind do you, I mean Derek more of course.' He said fidgeting.

'Kid shut up! We love the idea! You brightened Pen's day the other day with the news.'

'Really?' Reid squawked before smiling as Penelope nodded and they saw him relax. 'You need to tell your sister that.'

'How about you get her to Quantico and I tell her then.'

'You're going to make her sweat aren't you?'

'Only a little bit.'

'Handsome!' Penelope said swatting his arm. 'That isn't nice... its young love!'

'My kid sister young love!'

'Yeah but you've been there I'm sure!'

'He's still there!' Emily quipped gaining looks from everyone. 'I'm not joking he actually is.'

'I'm going to agree with that.' Hotch added and soon everyone was joint on the decision. 'I'd actually say Penelope is too.' They all laughed as the agreement mounted again.

After another 2 hours the plane descended and they found themselves stepping on Quantico ground, their homeland. 'Morgan let me take you and Penelope home.' Hotch said as he grabbed some of the bags. When they were all in secure Hotch looked at them. 'Who's place?'

'His.' Penelope said muttered as she felt sleepy. 'Less steps.'

'Whoa! What's happened to Penelope Garcia?'

'No longer home, its Penelope Morgan.'

'It's good to hear that.' Hotch said as he took to the road. 'Mind if we make a stop first?'

'Go for it boss man.' Penelope said as she relaxed into the back seat of the SUV. 'You know these seats are always amazingly comfortable.' She started and the tail spin of a conversation began to unravel until Penelope fell asleep. Soon they were stopping by the beach, the gentle stopping woke Penelope up, they saw a wooded area to their left, the sea to their right. 'Erm boss man...'

'Just follow.' Was all Hotch said as he got out and opened the door to a confused Penelope and Derek. No one spoke and they looked confused as Rossi pulled up in the 2nd SUV and Reid with the 3rd, Emily got out with Rossi, JJ with Reid, they all smiled and prompted to move the party on. Every time either Derek or Penelope went to ask what was going on they got shut down with a simple 'shh' noise or a 'keep on moving'.

Soon they were to an opening, sand carrying on between the trees, hanging from the branches were lanterns, and a small amount of chairs before a red carpet running down the middle, creating a walkway.

'What is this?' Penelope asked as she gawped at the view in front of her.

'Your second wedding.'

'With your family.'

'So come on Doris, you are with me. Derek you are with Owen.'

'Lance!' Penelope said tearing her arm from Lance's and turning to him after he had grabbed her from behind. 'Honeymoon?'

'Is here with my favourite gal!'

'Pen, you did it for us, we're doing it for you!' Then Derek was dragged off by Hotch and Owen, when he was out of the way he was handed a suit jacket. 'Actually no jacket, how does Pen like you to dress?'

'In this.' Derek answered showing emphasis on his clothes.

'Hmm macho man.' Owen mused. 'I can see why Pen likes it.'

'Owen are you perving on him?' Hotch asked suppressing laughter.

'Only as far as the married part of me will allow me to.'

Penelope found herself dragged in the opposite direction, Lance clasping her hand in a familiar hold, JJ and Emily behind her. 'Guys...' She started.

'Hush up!'

'Lance! Stop! Why are you doing this?'

'Because you no longer have to get married in secret... you have a family that want to witness it Doris!'

'But I'm married.'

'Pen... second marriage!' JJ said as she placed a flower in Penelope's hair. 'Hence what we got you to wear.'

Penelope looked down at the white dress she was wearing. 'But I thought...'

'Me and Emily told you to wear it because everything else was dirty.'

'You two lied!'

'Hardly.'

'Hey kiddo you ready?' Came a voice and Penelope swung round and smiled as Jimmy hugged her. 'Look like your mom princess.'

'I wish she was here.'

'I know you do but they're always around, they'd be proud of you, and your husband.'

'Thanks.' Penelope said tearful as she accepted another hug.

'Hey! No crying, make up!' Lance said as he fluttered around Penelope with JJ and Emily. 'Jimmy go and wait, she'll be 2 minutes tops!'

'Still got that attitude when it comes to Pen you do!'

'Hey she's my Doris!' Penelope laughed at they but silenced and massaged her side. 'Pen when did you take something for it?'

'Before the flight.' She looked up at Jimmy. 'How the hell did you manage to get here before us?'

'Well... that's a secret that Penelope Garcia will never know.'

'Well seeing as I'm Penelope Morgan, do I get to know?'

'Maybe!' He said working back towards the main opening.

'Oh Jimmy!' She whined playfully.

'Not going to work sugar plum.' Lance said as he fiddled with her hair. 'Now stand still and you'll be ready.'

Derek had been standing at the front, his mom looking on proudly, Hotch, Rossi and Reid at his side. 'At least you know she can't jilt you.' Rossi said making him laugh and relax, Derek knew he was right, Penelope was already his.

Lance, Emily and JJ hurried down the makeshift aisle, Lance giving a wink and low down thumbs up as he went and then Jimmy walked out with Penelope linked on his arm. They all saw her eyes capture Derek's and she smiled sheepishly, as though this was the first time they had done this.

When Jimmy got her to the end he left her and sat with the 4 brothers, looking like the proud father. As the ceremony went on, everyone looked on happily, finally giving Penelope and Derek a wedding to remember, a wedding that was shared with their closest.

It was only as Derek and Penelope turned to look at the small crowd after finishing that they saw their real family as a whole, from the brother's Garcia to Derek's mom and sister, even from Lance and Owen to Kat and her fiancé and lastly, the pair really saw the team as their family, the ones that helped them regardless and everyone had just proven what Derek and Penelope meant to them by throwing them a wedding that they could be at.


	22. Everything And More

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Come in' Penelope summoned as she checked data over and multitasked.

'Agent Garcia you have a visitor.'

'Let them in.' She said with a smile and got back to work. She waited and heard the door click behind her. 'I'll be one minute.' She said as she whizzed between computer screens and pads of paper.

'No problems kiddo.' The voice said and a smile grew as Penelope halted and turned.

'George!' Penelope said spinning around, jumping up and accepting a hug. 'When did you get here?'

'About an hour ago.'

'You know JJ's not back 'til tonight, right?'

'I do, I was told by the boss man to come and take the tech out until I can reunite you with your husband.'

'Aw! Well in that case I best take that offer and listen.'

'Good girl.' He said and looked over at her work place and laughed.

'What?' She asked looking at it then at him. 'You seem to look shocked that the Penelope charm extends into work places.'

'I'm not surprised by this at all actually.'

'Good to know.' She said as she dialled a number. 'Hey boss man, files are completed and done, everything's saved and thank you for making my brother take me out.' She laughed. 'I know I would get spanked if I stayed in the office any longer.' She said adding a playful groan to her voice. 'Okay see you lot later.' She stood as the computers shut down and looked at her brother who was laughing. 'Just boarding the plane, give them 2 hours and they're going to meet at us the diner.'

'Sounds a plan.'

She grabbed her purse. 'You need to stop laughing at me.'

'Sorry kiddo.' George said and took her hand and led her out, retaking it as she finished locking up. 'Show me yours and Derek's place first yeah?'

'You got it.' She said as they walked out laughing.

'Penelope!' A voice stopped them. Penelope huffed but turned around in politeness. 'Oh hey!'

'Hi Kevin... what you doing back here?'

'Reinstated... I was hoping you'd still be here.' He looked at her hands but continued. 'Was wondering if we could go for a drink, discuss some things.'

'Sorry Kevin but I have date.' She looked up and winked. 'I'm a little tied down for a bit so I'll talk to you later.' She said and left with George. Kevin looked at her gobsmacked; she was back better than ever, and to him, with a new man.

'Oh so that's the male version of you?'

'Male version of me?'

'That's how everyone put it but they said there were loads of differences and they were not joking.' Penelope burst out into laughter. 'I'm glad you picked Derek kiddo.' He said as he opened the door to his car for her.

'Me too.' She chirped and waited for him to get into drivers side. 'How's Kat doing?'

'Her and baby Daniel are doing fine.' Penelope smiled to know her friend was doing fine. 'She still cannot believe you flew out for her wedding.'

'Well why wouldn't I?'

'She still felt awkward with the baby and everything.'

'And now?'

'She's realised you accept a lot more than you grudge.'

'It's been 5 months since we lost the baby I suppose at times it hits me but I could never begrudge anyone new life, just for me and Derek its going to take slightly longer to get to that point but its going to happen... and that baby is 3 months old so I expected a Gerritsen family visit to Quantico.'

'Already in the planning.' George said as he drove in the directions that Penelope gave in amongst their chat. 'I was hoping to come before this.'

'I get it bro but you have a certain woman smitten.'

'I'd say its vice versa as well.'

'Aw!' Penelope said making them both laugh. 'Here is the Morgan abode.' She said 10 minutes later, her hands stretched out in front of it.

'Why didn't you drive to work?' George asked as he walked past the orange caddy.

'Well the team were heading back today so I decided to work until they got back.'

'You're a workaholic.'

'Well if you like your job and all...' She said not finishing as he got the jist. 'Quick tour then can we get food I'm literally starving, I'll give you the whole kit and caboodle tomorrow, BBQ at Morgan's it seems.'

'Your turn already?'

'Well fair is fair and my man does cook some mean meat!' She quipped before traipsing around the house; they reached their starting point and headed into the diner. 'Only an hour to waste, that's not bad.'

'Not bad at all.' George agreed. 'That house was a good buy.'

'It was, we love it.'

'I'm not surprised.' George then waited for them to order some drinks and something small to eat before continuing. 'Any more on Hotch and Emily?'

'Finally told each other, so its all new and fresh there.'

'Finally.'

'Exactly!' Penelope said in agreement. 'Reid and Des just bought a place as well, so all's fair in love and war.'

'In your job it is.'

'I won't take that as an insult brother.' Penelope retorted with mock hurt, they ceased conversation again as food was given and settled into another rattled conversation about everything and anything.

When the team stepped into the bureau to drop off some files they were expecting the sight that met them.

Kevin bustled towards them. 'We need to talk.' Kevin said to Derek.

'Okay let me just put this down and I'm all yours.' Derek replied looking at the others confused. 'Go to Pen and George and I'll meet you there in a bit.' They nodded and left the two love rivals alone. 'What's up?'

'So you know?'

'Know?'

'About Penelope and this George...'

'Well yeah...' Derek said slightly confused still. 'What about them?'

'Morgan does she still love me?'

'Whoa man.' Derek said and saw where this is going. 'I think you need to follow me.'

'I just want to know are they serious?'

'Like I said follow me and we'll straighten this all out once and for all.' Derek responded and allowed Kevin to follow him to the left over SUV, they drove in awkward silence, a smirk twitching on Derek's lips as Kevin had got the wrong of the stick. 'Stay here.' Derek told Kevin as they stood outside; Kevin watched intently as Derek ran inside, got Penelope and George and spoke to the others.

'Kevin... what's up?'

'Pen, we need to straighten some things out her with Kevin.' Derek said looking from Penelope to Kevin.

'Okay so where do I come in?' George pondered.

'And me?' JJ said stepping out.

Kevin became bashful but knew he needed to know about his chances. 'I just wanted to know where I stand in your life.'

Penelope laughed but stopped when she saw he was deadly serious. 'Kevin its been nearly 2 years, things have changed.'

'Like that man there?'

'Well yes.' Penelope saw where this was going so played it up. 'Ew! Kevin, this is my brother!' Kevin's face loosened.

'But you were holding hands.'

'That's because she's my kid sister.'

'I do it all the time when we're out, that is if JJ's not around.' Penelope wrinkled her eyebrows at him to see him he got it and he did. 'Kevin there isn't anything here... I'm married.'

'To who?' Kevin asked as he lost all hope, he looked as Derek sidled closer. 'You!' He spat out.

'Kevin it was never going to work and here I have everything I could ever need and more.' Penelope said as she walked away easily quite like Kevin had done to her when he ended it all.


	23. Positivity

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Penelope groaned as the knot in her neck loosened as soon as the bear like warm hands connected with skin. Then she felt a face next to hers and opened her eyes, looking out of the corner of her eyes.

'Don't stop.' She said relaxed. 'You were just getting the right spot.'

'Well we have to go.'

'Already?' She moaned.

'Afraid so sugar.' Derek stood up straight and spun the chair around so Penelope was looking up at him. 'Come on, let's go make babies.'

'You mean someone else is going to make babies.'

'Well maybe but you'll be the one cooking them.'

'Oh, reference to an oven number one, you wait, I'll get you back for that.' Penelope said as she shut down and grabbed her purse. 'Come on then hubby.'

'Come on then wifey.' Derek said taking her hand and taking her out of her office, going past the bullpen to say bye before they headed for their SUV. It had been well over a year since they lost their baby and now felt that after months of trying they were in need of some professional help.

When they pulled up into the car park they look at one and both took equally deep breaths. 'This is it...' Penelope said, she was beyond nervous, she had dreamt it hadn't worked or they were declined but after reassurances from multiple people, including her brother who worked and lived in Quantico now she was more upbeat.

'Come on baby girl let's do this.' Derek reassured once again and got out of the car, looking at her through the window before watching her climb out and walking to him, he locked the doors then took her hand in his and they walked into the clinic.

Hours later when they emerged their looks were a mix and their minds were flowing with instructions and measures and other medical jargon that they could just about make out. They got into the SUV and made their way to the place they knew they had to go.

They marched in and into the bullpen and Emily and Reid jumped up expectantly. 'Well?' Emily asked and JJ left her office her hand in George's, Hotch and Rossi just came out, shot them a look and walked into the conference room for privacy.

They all got in and Emily spoke first. 'Well?' She repeated, this time with JJ's help.

'I start treatment tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?!' The two women gasped and the men all smiled.

'Yes tomorrow, I've got to inject this medication myself and in 10 days we go back to see if it's working and we go from there and hopefully the IVF works.'

'Are they optimistic?' George asked smiling.

'They are.' Derek said smiling and put his arm around Penelope. 'It's going to be a lot of yo-yoing back and forth to the clinic for about 3-4 weeks or so but it'll be worth it all.' He continued and then kissed Penelope's head. 'Now I think dinner is in order.'

'They rat raced you both?' Reid asked as he knew full well all the tests needed.

'Let's just say they tested Pen more but everything is perfect.'

'It's good to know.'

'As is you man here, but really I could murder dinner.'

'Well if you murder dinner, you'll be a new unsub for us.'

'Well what are we standing around for? Let be the easiest Unsub we can have.' Penelope said with a slight twist on her lips and everyone jumped into action, with no delay they were out of the door within 3 minutes and laughing and joking as they went.

'So self injection eh kiddo?' George said as he walked the other side of Penelope, JJ latched on his arms. 'Sure you can do that?' He asked knowing how much Penelope hated needles, he, also, knew how she calmed herself to get through them regardless.

'I'm going to have to.' Penelope answered and looked up at him. 'I'm sure I can find some form of distraction eh handsome?' She said as she turned to Derek.

'Oh I can put on a show... or I'll help with it, I was shown.'

'I know you were but would you really want to?'

'Anything for you sweetness.'

'Aw! It's love.' Emily commented.

'Always has been.' Hotch added and grabbed her hand in his. 'So what? You have to inject yourself, then go back and get injected with more stuff?'

'Yup, whoever said IVF isn't fun lied!' Penelope joked, making light of a serious matter in their life, and that's what they liked, Penelope found the lighter side of life when all felt heavy. 'But for now, I want some food, a drink, and a good chat.'

'Well I think that can be prescribed.'

'Oh you reckon?' She asked.

'Just get in the SUV and you'll have it all given to you.' Hotch said with a smirk.

'Well how can a girl argue with that?'

'They can't.' Emily said as she got into the back of the SUV with Penelope and Derek and Hotch took the front seats. No more than 15 minutes later they were sitting at an equally large table to fit their large brood all talking away at one another.

'Penny for your thoughts kiddo?' George asked leaning in on Penelope's right hand side after he had noticed her become silent and pensive, he had allowed conversation to get in depth before questioning any of it.

'It's nothing.' She said as she scratched her head.

'Penny... talk.' She sighed at him. 'What's up?'

'There was a couple there today that had tried IVF for the fourth time and had been unsuccessful, I'm scared that's going to be us.'

'What were their matters for not conceiving?'

'The doctors seem to think that its infertility.'

'Well you two are nowhere near that boat, different consequences led you here, so keep that chin up, this is going to happen.'

'You seem sure.'

'Well I'm a firm believer that mom and dad are at play with things.'

'Oh?' Penelope said cheering up and became intrigued. 'Care to share?'

'I have you back in my life kiddo, we all do, you have Derek, and the best family ever, I now have JJ, I live near y kid sister again... everything's playing out right.'

'Is it ever lasting?'

'We decide that Pen, it's no one else's choice where these things go, they just helped get us here.' He smiled at her and winked, making her laugh, and conversation halt to look at her. George looked up and covered for her. 'Pensive Penelope here was worried.'

'Ahh did big brother George straighten things out?'

'He did indeed... one of few that sorts my head out.' Penelope answered as her hand slipped into Derek's and he squeezed it to make her feel reassured. From his squeeze and the kiss he pushed to her temple after she gathered that he had wanted to sort her head out for her but he was happy that she had several people that had the ability.

'Everything's going to be fine.' Derek reassured as dinner arrived and conversation began, this time with Penelope on full form.


	24. War Of Positivity And Negativity

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Pen... come on this is going to happen.'

'Is it?' Penelope answered her voice full of nonchalance as she slumped down on the sofa. 'This is the third time we've got to this spot where we have one more day to wait just to be let down.'

'It's going to work.' Derek said as he sat next to her. 'We're going to have a baby.'

'I'm scared it won't be through me though... I really want to have a baby.'

'I know but you won't with all this negativity.' Derek replied honestly. 'Bad psychologically factors become bad physiological factors.'

'Have you been taking lessons off Reid?'

'That kid is helpful for more than we listen to.'

'Aw! You listened for me?'

'I asked about it all.'

'That boy knows too much for his own good.'

'And age...'

'He's a brain box, much like that sister of yours, they're kids are going to be amazing.'

'Kids... Pen, he has only just brought the ring.'

'With much needed help.' She said looking up at him. 'Right I'm going to head to bed, I want tomorrow today.'

'Okay, I'm going to sort Clooney out and I'll be up.'

'I might be in the bath.'

'That's okay, I'll join you...' He trailed off and watched her squirm at the tone of his voice and smirked.

'Oh is that option up for deliberation is it?'

'Oh unknowingly.'

'Hmm, then so it is.' Penelope said with a cheeky grin. 'But then again, do I want to share my bubbles with you?'

'Of course you do!'

She thought teasingly and winked at him. 'See you a minute then Mr FBI man.'

'You will FBI man's wife.'

'That was pure cheese handsome.'

'So are some of the chat up lines us men were talking about at lunch.'

'You boys had lunch?' She said looking at him from the stairs.

'You girls have lunch all the time, only fair us lot do too.' He said looking at her. 'Go on baby girl, I'll be right up, get those bubbles on the rise.'

'Already on it handsome.' She said as she headed up, Derek watched her disappear fully before moving to sort Clooney out, all the time his mind mulling over finding if this IVF had worked or not. He wasn't sure on how many more no's Penelope could take but he knew soon she'd reach her breaking point. 'Third time lucky.' Derek found himself saying to the dog as he feed him. He then followed through on his plans and headed to the bathroom where he found Penelope relaxing in the bath; he striped and got in with her. She moved to mould with him and then ran his hands over her, his right hand stopping on the scar from the previous year, nearly 2 years, the one that was the full of sadness of the losing the baby but happiness of gaining back a family. There was major silence throughout that time, they had one another they didn't need words.

Immediately after getting out of the bath they got changed and crawled into bed, Derek felt Penelope spoon much more closely than usual, knowing that she was seeking as much comfort as possible from him in that instance, so he reacted to it and moulded back with her. Sleep claiming them both that night, both wanting the appointment to be now rather than later.

'Got everything?' Penelope asked as they headed to the door, running later after over sleeping.

'Yes I've got everything, have you got everything?' He asked in return.

'I do.'

'Well let's roll mamma.' He said as they finally made it out of the front door and headed to the parked SUV. Silence consumed them both throughout the ride but when the clinic came into view the pair seemed to sparked up.

'It's going to be the death walk again.' Penelope muttered as she watched her hands as they sat on her lap.

'Not a death walk.'

'Oh come on handsome.' She said with a louder voice as she watched him as he parked the car. 'It's going to be the same procedure, we sit, we wait, we watch people come and go, smiles, tears, then its our turn to run the mill.'

Derek sighed and she knew he agreed. 'Pen...' He started. 'We have to go through this to get what we want... I know it hurts, I know we've been the couple that have left broken hearted but we can't give up trying, this is going to happen.'

'Positivity from the best husband I could ask for.'

'I like to keep my wife on the side of the fence where the grass is always greener.'

'I'll tell you this... it's working.' She smiled and looked at the digital clock on the dashboard. 'We had better go handsome.'

'Let's go baby girl.' He said they got out, claiming one another's hand as soon as they could; they walked in and signed in. Now the running mill began and they were asked to sit and wait, the pair of them complied and took seats up. They watched couples come and go, some more readable than others, some clearly devastated and the more Penelope watched women break the more her leg bopped up with nerves.

'Calm down.' Derek told her as he placed a hand on the knee to stop the nervous twitch mid working. 'You are going to pull a muscle or something.'

'Sorry.' She said placing her head on his shoulder and taking a deep breath. He listened to her exhale and breathed with her. 'How much longer are we going to have to wait?'

'Penelope and Derek?' A familiar voice called them, and the pair stood, the doctor smiled at them and waited for them to get closer. 'Sorry about the wait you two.'

'It's okay Claire.' Derek answered as Penelope's nerve became uncontrollable and her thoughts filled with getting another negative response.

'We'll do the same process again but we have a quiet moment so we should get the results instantly today.' Claire told them as she lead them into a room. 'Right Penelope sit on the bed and we'll get some blood.'

'Okay.' Penelope said taking her cardigan off and slipping onto the bed, Derek standing nearby.

'So how have you been feeling lately?' The doctor asked as she tied a piece of material to find Penelope's vein.

'Tired but apart from that fine.' Penelope answered not looking at her arm as the needle was inserted; she looked at Derek and smiled.

'Okay that's normal... nothing out of the ordinary?'

'Nope.'

'Sounds good then.' Claire responded and she pulled the needle out after getting the amount of blood she needed. 'Right apply pressure and I'll be right back.' She smiled and left the room.

'You've gotten better with needles baby girl.'

'Nothing to be scared of anymore handsome.'

'Too right.' He winked at her and pulled the chair closer to her and grabbed her hands with his. 'There is nothing to be scared of anymore.' Penelope nodded and then settled more, the nerves fizzling out as she now realised she was here, there was no leaving now until crunch time was over.

5 minutes their doctor, Claire, entered with a chart, she was reading it over and looked at them. 'Sorry about the wait... we've tested the blood but we need you back in 2 weeks because from the blood test it seems you're pregnant.'

Penelope gawped at the words that escaped the mouth of Claire, a woman that had started as a stranger but had become a companion through IVF, Penelope looked at Derek who was staring smiling. 'Are- Are you for real?' Penelope finally asked.

'I am... it seems the last IVF was a success, so what I need is for you to rest as much as possible in the next week, preferably your legs elevated, and in a fortnight we'll do an ultrasound to see how it's all going but you're over another hurdle now so you're one step closer.' She saw Penelope smile a beam of a smile as she squeezed Derek's hand. 'Just keep it chilled, no stress at all, and if you get any spotting or discomfort ring us and we'll go from there but that is a precaution.'

Penelope slide off the bed. 'Thank you.'

'No problems... I'll see you both in 2 weeks.'

'You will and thank you.' Derek said as they left the room. Walking down they couldn't believe they were one of the couples to beam as they arranged the next appointment, they ignored the eyes of the awaiting couples, that had once been them. They then left to go tell the eagerly waiting family back at work.

'You would have thought they'd have grown bored with this same old rigmarole.' Penelope said as they crossed the car park, she then felt a pull on her arm and spun around. 'Whoa!' She said as Derek snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close claiming her lips in a heated kiss. 'Easy tiger!' She said as they pulled apart for air.

'We're pregnant.' He mused with a dopey smile.

'We are hot stuff.'

'I want to shout this from the roof top baby girl.'

'And we will, like banshee's we will but for the moment we have a brood of a family awaiting the confirmation or the bad news.'

'Well let's give them the confirmation.' He said helping her into the SUV, before running around and jumping in to get going quickly. Penelope laughed as they pulled into the bureau car pack. 'What?'

'That's got to be record timing hot stuff.'

'Well I want to tell people.'

'No you want to be a banshee.'

'Well if I can scream that I'm going to be a dad then so be it but you are resting this next too week! I want you to do nothing but rest!'

'You're not serious are you?'

'I am.' He told her bluntly before they climbed out and entered the building. 'Your brother should be doing lunch with JJ by now.'

'Yes he should and knowing Georg e he would have stuck to order.'

'Good.' Derek said as they entered the elevator, seeing as it was packed they reframed from discussing personal business until they stepped out on their floor and looked through the glass door to see the bull pen on lunch mode. Emily not at her desk, Desiree perched on Reid's desk, the others obviously in their offices. 'This is it.' Derek said nervous all of a sudden.

'Don't get nervous on me now!' Penelope exclaimed as the roles reversed, she heard him laugh as he pushed the door open and held it for her.

'Go and sit.'

'No.'

'Penelope... you are resting.' She rolled her eyes. 'Don't argue with me!'

'Fine.' She said in defeat and slipped onto his seat and watched as everyone was so consumed with their better halves.

'Well, well, well...' Rossi said breaking everyone's concentration. 'The prodigal man and wife return.'

'Oh my god! When did you get here?' Desiree said leaping up.

'Yeah why didn't you call?' George asked as he looked at Penelope then Derek.

'Why the need?' Penelope said as she pulled the plaster of her arm and threw in the bin. 'I'm only pregnant.' She said looking down before looking up.

'You're not!' Emily said with a play of laughter on her voice.

'Ickle old me is well and truly baby making...'

'That's amazing news.' Hotch said as the men shook Derek's hand, the women pulling Penelope to her feet to hug her. 'So what happens now?'

'We've got to give Penelope as much rest as possible for 2 weeks and then we go back for a scan.'

'Well take the days off.' Hotch offered.

'Hotch... its 14 days though.'

'Well take it sick leave you still have loads left, you've hardly used it apart from yo-yoing for appointments.

'Baby take it.'

'You know I'll be itching to work.'

'Well work 2 days week until the scan.'

'The others she'll need baby sitting.' Derek joked.

'Oh hush up and be a banshee!' Penelope retorted and stuck her tongue out at her husband making them laugh, making her smile adoringly at Derek as they were another step closer to what they needed.

'Well alternate... unless Derek wants some time alone with his pregnant wife.' Hotch gave the option to them all.

'Oh! Pregnant wife.' Derek said pulling Penelope close after she had hugged George again. 'That I like the sound of.' He said pulling kissing her again making them all clap and smile, no personal affairs in the office forgotten for the moment, Rossi would be able to defuse a Strauss sized bomb if she chose to destroy this moment.


	25. The Highs and Lows

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You know I should be forced to take a pregnant woman home more often.' George said relaxing on the couch in Penelope's office.

'Yeah because it's working so well bro that I refuse to move.' Penelope quipped at him her voice slick with her pleasurable sarcastic tones.

'I'll fireman's carry if need be.'

'You do and you'll pay.'

'How so kiddo?'

'Oh your little sister knows many a ways to serve pay back.' Penelope said as she spun around with a crooked smile that he knew she was getting to the end of her work load. 'I'm giving up.' She admitted and turned back to her computers, hitting multiple keys, George watched some of the screens fizzle out and turn off, he stood up and approached her.

'Let's get you home.' He said and helped her stand up. 'Still in pain?' He asked as she got a look of discomfort sprawl across her features.

'It's more isolated discomfort than anything.'

'Then shouldn't you tell Derek?'

'I'm pregnant with twins, we were told before we started IVF that if anything multiple pregnancies would occur and it did, we were told what would happen and it is but come on 2 more months, I can survive.'

'You'll rest?'

'Well to get off my feet I'll rest for a life time.'

'You learn quickly little one.' He said and tapped her nose. 'You know pregnancy suits you.'

'I guess so...'

'What's up?' Penelope sighed nonchalantly and looked up at her brother, another one of her off loaders, another protector.

'2 weeks they've been gone, I just miss him.'

'I know you do kiddo, but let's get you home and he'll be back before you know it.'

'You staying again?'

'I am indeed.' George said as he turned her light off in her office and headed out with her. 'So you two thought of names yet?'

'Apart from tadpoles and peanuts? No.'

'Not even a little bit.'

'We haven't found the right names yet.' Penelope said as they walked. 'I want to ask if we can call one if ones a girl, Isabella.'

'After mom?'

'Right.'

'So where's the problem?'

'Its not a joint decision.'

'Put it forward Pen... then decide...'

'I do like James if its a boy... after Derek's dad but ...'

'But nothing, there's a compromise there, tell him that and let him see, its only fair.' Penelope nodded and smiled as they got closer to George's SUV.

'I know, too much time alone makes me over think.' She looked at him as he helped her in. 'I need to chill out more.'

'We know you're like it because of the babies' kiddo... its warranted.' George reasoned with her and saw her understand. 'Now how are those cravings today?'

'Not so bizarre.' Penelope told him and looked at him. 'I just fancy a quiet night in, DVD, multiple covers, food.'

'Do you want PJ's in there too?'

'Sounds like bliss.' Penelope agreed as they neared closer and closer to hers and Derek's humble abode. 'You know I think I might miss being pregnant.'

'You are going to go for more than these two though right?'

'I don't know... I mean it's taken us nearly 3 years to get these and it was a struggle I must admit, I didn't want to keep feeling the loss but we've got two children on the way, surely that's better than one?'

'That is kiddo.' George mused. 'I'm going to try and be the best uncle I can be.'

'How about God father?'

'Me? Why me?'

'Because both me and Derek decided that you of all people should be it, you've looked after me when the team have been away, I mean Christ George you looked after me when I had the flu and got me better before Derek got home, no ones ever done that.'

'The others wanted to come and help out.' He said remembering how Jimmy and the other brothers wanted to get to Quantico just to help out. Lance even booked tickets before Penelope warned them against it.

'I don't like the fuss so I'm glad they didn't.'

Not long after Penelope found herself opening the door to a place she loved too much, a place that ebbed the presence of her family, but mostly her husband. George shut the door and locked it how he knew his sister and brother-in-law liked and followed her, she turned the light on and he smirked.

'BABY SHOWER!' The mass of people sat, George caught Penelope as she jumped back and felt uneasy on her feet at the surprise, he felt her quickly recover and released her as Derek approached her, a huge smile on his lips and eloped her into a bear hug, Penelope nuzzled his chest as she hung on tight.

'Hey baby girl... you going to let go and look who's come here?'

'No.' She said into his chest.

'And why not?'

'Because I've missed you too much.' She said and felt him laugh at her declaration, it was the laugh she loved so much, that rang through his chest and reverberated into her head. She finally pulled away and looked at him. 'What are you doing home?'

'We finished the case just didn't tell you... there's been a group of this lot sorting this out, ringing us and making plans all the while we've done our job.'

Penelope looked at all the people and smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Hey! No baby or well babies born into this family deserve to go unnoticed Doris.' Lance said stepping into full view. His eyes bulged at her, how she radiated with the pregnancy. 'Now this is the reason I am never going away and not seeing you for 3 months!'

'Ditto.' Owen said stepping out too, the pair approached Penelope and hugged her and she willing reciprocated the gesture. 'You look beautiful.'

'No I look frumpy.' Penelope corrected pointedly.

'Beautiful!' She got corrected, this time with anyone joining in making her laugh and back down.

'So kiddo, you still want a quiet night?'

'Not when the party's here now.'

'Penelope Morgan and a quiet night?' Jimmy asked. 'Now those two don't mingle in imagination.'

'But they do in real life.'

'Is that so?'

'Let's just say me and George might have burnt out the DVD player.' Penelope admitted and looked around smiling. 'So, how we getting this party started?'

'Now we can.' Emily said and the music got turned on and up. 'Plus we have presents.' Penelope rolled her eyes almost knowingly.

'That you are accepting like the good mommy you are!' Kat said with a smile.

'That's okay on me.' Penelope responded as Derek looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

'I do believe pregnancy has made one Penelope Morgan soft!' Andy teased as the first of the presents was given to the soon to be parents.


	26. Moments That Make Up A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You ready?' Derek asked as he found Penelope in the nursery. 'Pen...'

'Hmm? Oh yeah I am.'

'Come on... the guys are meeting us outside the restaurant.' Penelope nodded and turned to him nursing her back in small circles. 'You okay baby girl?'

'Back ache... sore feet... the highs of pregnancy.' She told him sarcastically. 'Its a meal... I'll be sitting.' She added to calm him.

'Sure?'

'Positive... come on.' She told him and they walked to the car and started for the restaurant. En route though Penelope felt a pain in her stomach and Derek pulled over. 'Keep going.'

'Pen...'

'It's gone.' She told him and batted her worries to the back of her mind, and she made sure Derek had done too. He drove to the restaurant warily, he knew someone was wrong. When they got to the restaurant Derek jumped out and ran round, he waved at the gathering group and helped Penelope out, this meal was a toned down hen and stag party, and also, because George was needed in California it was a welcome back for him, bringing back Lance and Owen, the wedding planners as they put it.

'You ready?' He asked Penelope, she nodded, took his hands and allowed him to help her out of the SUV, as soon as her feet hit the ground she stared down. 'Penelope...'

'My waters just broke.' Penelope said as he felt her begin to shake, she then gripped his hand tightly as she doubled over. 'I think this meals going to have to wait.' She groaned.

Derek looked around panicked. 'Hey George, Hotch get here now!' He called out and the pair ran over.

'What's up?'

'Pen's in labour.' Derek said slightly panicked.

'Labour's an understatement!' Penelope said pained.

'Right George help her in, I'll get in the back and help her, Hotch tell the guys and come with us yeah?'

'Right I'll get Em and JJ to go past yours and grab the bag by the door.' Hotch said and sprung into action quickly following Derek's instructions.

'Come on kiddo.'

'Don't move me for the moment!' She told him and grasped both of Derek's hands tightly. Doing the breathing she had been taught although looking visibly terrified. 'I really don't want to do this now.' She joked midst breathing.

'Well baby girl, you got to so we can have those kiddies.' Derek said surprisingly calm. 'Come on Pen, we need to get you in the car.'

'Doris! Get your arse in that car and get my nieces or nephews out!'

'It's called nature pickles.'

'It's called pushing.'

'Yeah alright!' Penelope said as the contraction eased and the pain subsided. 'Oh now that is scarier than they make out!'

'Now can we get you to the hospital because to be honest the last thing I want to be telling the kids is that their birth place was a car park.' Penelope laughed at Derek and allowed them to help her into the back of the SUV, as Derek climbed in the back with her and Hotch and George hopped in the front. When they reached the hospital Penelope was taken from the grasp of the men and led away, they closely followed.

They had been climbing the walls for nearly 30 minutes before the others arrived. 'Where the hell have you been? To outer Mongolia and back?' Hotch asked after seeing that they had been a while.

'This place is like a maze!' Lance protested. 'How she doing?'

'No idea at all.' George answered. 'We've heard nothing.'

'Nothing at all?'

'Nope, the nurse just said their getting her settled, that she is in early labour but labour at any cost.'

'Is it safe?'

'Well they were warned that labour happen before the due date and 3 weeks means Pen's lasted a lot longer than others.' JJ conceded only to have multiple eyes put on her. 'What? I read the books around their place once or twice.' She finished with a shrug.

'Well I guess it's a waiting game for us all now.' Emily said wanting to know what was going on. 'Should we call the others?'

'I'll call Kat.' Lance said grabbing his phone. 'Ring me ASAP!' He told them and left.

'I'll handle Jimmy.' Rossi told them and followed Lance.

'I'll tell Andy, I'm sure he can spread the word from there.' Owen said was the third to leave.

'I'll ring Derek's mom.' Reid chose himself and left.

'Everyone is sorted then.' Hotch said and looked at the nurses' station before striding towards it and demanding answers, they watched as he left several minutes later with a satisfied grin on his lips. 'Everything's running smoother than they thought.' He told them. 'She won't let Derek leave her.'

'Well why should he leave?'

'To give us an update... but the nurses are going to do it, apparently Penelope's a little scared which to be honest I think we can understand considering.' Hotch said and they nodded and took seats in the waiting room. Hours past, and although it wasn't the meal planned out it didn't matter because of the outcome of what was occurring.

George awoke to the tapping on his foot, he stretched broadly and allowed his eyes to focus on the being that had awoken him, he saw Derek and then his mind picked up and after the sleepy delay jumped up, only to be silenced by Derek.

'Come with me.' He whispered as everyone around them slept. 'We wanted you to see them.'

'Is everything okay?'

'Pen lost some blood and she is absolutely exhausted but aside from that everything's okay at the moment.'

'Lost some blood?'

'Apparently its common with twin births but Pen lost a little more than expected.'

'And the effect of that on Pen would be?'

'She'll be weaker than she should be, pale, ill but she'll pick up in a day or so apparently.' They made it to the room and Derek pushed the door open and walked in, George immediately saw the need to be quiet as Penelope slept, her body facing the newborns. 'I'd like you to meet...' Derek said pulling a little pink bundle up. 'Isabella' George smiled. 'I loved those name choices she chose.'

'I told her to talk to you, that that was the only way to find out anything.' George told him and looked at the little girl; Derek then placed her down and picked up the second pink bundle.

'And this one is Alexandra.'

'Two little girls... I bet you're chuffed.'

'I am, I don't think I've ever felt this happy... apart from when Pen accepted the marriage proposal and we got married that is.'

'I get it Derek; these are the moments that make up a lifetime.' George told him as he looked over the second little girl proudly.


	27. Living Life To The Fullest

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Three Year On

'I return to you two little terrors.'

'Unca George!!' The twin girls whined with a giggle in their voices as they appeared either side of George.

'What's up girlies?' Penelope asked as she left the room, her pregnant stomach looking perfect in a flowing top.

'Unca called us tewors.'

'That's because you two are.' Penelope said adoringly and hugged the pair of them. 'How were they?'

'Absolutely perfect.' George said as the girls ran outside to where there was a larger commotion occurring.

'Well they'd better be they've been spoilt for their 3rd birthday already, plus a whole day with the best Uncle in the world.'

'I wouldn't say that.'

'I would.' Penelope said as she rubbed a hand over her stomach. 'Can you carry this out for me please?'

'Of course I can kiddo.' George responded taking the castle decorated cake. 'How you doing today? I didn't have time to ask earlier.'

'I'm doing okay, one day away from resting this is. I refuse to be on bed rest for this.'

'Don't tire yourself out though eh?'

'I won't.'

'Baby girl... outside now and sit!' Derek said as he came through the door.

'Or what?'

'Or I'll spank you.'

'No you won't!'

'Well if you go outside I won't need to consider it... now go and rest, you've been on the go all week.' Derek heard George laughed, and Penelope smile sweetly. 'Is she trying to pull the wool over your eyes as well?'

'It seems so.' George replied. 'Now get outside Pen... before I kick you out.'

'Oh and harm the next generation of Morgan children?'

'Don't play the pregnancy card on me missy!' George warned, Derek watched on highly amused at yet another Penelope and George show. 'You won't be pregnant forever.'

'Well no... but then you'd be harming the mother of the next generation of Morgan children.' Penelope retorted at him. 'One's, might I add, love you to pieces.' She said pinching his cheek. 'So you wouldn't dare kick me.'

'Just get outside!'

'I'm going!' Penelope laughed and joined the gathering party outside.

'Never wins now days.' Derek and George said together before going outside to really start up the festivities.

As both the men looked on they couldn't help but smile at how life had evolved from such a tragedy that had occurred all those years ago. Penelope and Derek had a growing family. George and JJ had began to make a family for themselves, Hotch and Emily had settled, as had Reid and Desiree. The happy families extended into Rossi, Fran and the remaining Garcia brothers and Lance and Owen, all using the loss of the child to gain strength to make each day even better.

As the saying goes, they lived each day to the fullest. Never missing a moment for nothing, life was too precious to them all.

-=-=-=-=-=

So there it is **THE END**... I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and read! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
